Unsaid Truth S2
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: This is a two year skip. Hope you like it. The war has been named the "Tailed War" for me. See what happened after the first season of learning where Rini fits in. WANRING!: please DON'T read unless you are 13
1. Prolog

**[Prolog]**

This is just to fill you in on some things that have happened over the last two years.

Akatsuki: They have gone quite again. Most likely concentrating on collecting the other tailed beasts before going after Naruto.

Leaf Village: They have faced a few attacks but are still standing strong.

Star Village: The Star Village has become strong and excepted by the others as a TRUE ninja village of their own. Sumaru has been named the first official Hoshikage.

Sora: He was sad to hear that Kiba has one Rini's heart but seems to have fallen for someone else. He sends word to the village from time to time to let everyone know he's doing fine. Rini was happy to find he has found someone else that seems to feel the same as him, although he hasn't said the girls name or village yet.

Sai: He has become better at reading peoples emotions. He has also learned how to show his better on his face and in his work, although he still can't name them. But he's taken large steps forward.

Kurenai: She has given birth to a healthy little girl she's named Nana.

Rini: Her and Naruto became Chunin together. They have become like siblings to one anther and even have moves that only the two of them can do. She's even a full fledged Medic Ninja now. All in all her life has been going well in this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Truth 1]**

When they are just about back at the village, Rini stands on the hill looking down at her home. She smiles thinking she truly has found where she belongs.

"Hey! You coming Rini?!" Kiba calls to her.

"Coming!" Rini runs over to him.

Rini jump hugs him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kiba smiles at this as he kisses her soft lips.

Two years later on a sunny early spring morning, sunlight streams into a little apartment. Rini slowly opens her eyes to see a sleeping, shirtless with a few bandages on his arms, Kiba next to her. She smiles happily as her long hair falls in front of her face slightly. She brushes it back as she quietly and slowly tries to get out of bed in her long t-shirt.

Kiba grabs her arm pulling her back into bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he stares down at her with passionate eyes, his arms blocking any escape.

"I have work at the hospital." Rini laughs placing her hands on his chest, playfully trying to move him off.

"That's not for hours." Kiba speaks softly as he kisses her neck.

Rini flinches with delight. "W-what about Nao and… Akimaru?" she flushes trying to not fall into the trap… again. "Th-they need… to be… walked." She huffs loosing her strength with each kiss.

"I'll walk them later." Kiba sneaks a quick kiss on her lips. "Or… are you saying you want me to stop?" he smirks down at her just inches away from her lips.

Rini sits up kissing him. "I never said that." She whispers with her lips inches away from his, flushed and clearly desperate for more.

Kiba smiles proudly as he kisses her lips deeply. This time Rini falls into the passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rini ends up starting her shift late. She is in a bit of a daze as she goes on her rounds.

"You have a hicky showing on the back of your neck." Ino whispers in her ear.

"W-what?!" Rini places her hand on her neck in a panic. "Wait… my hairs covering it and I'm wearing a turtleneck! Ino!" she turns to her flustered and a bit irritated.

"Well you reacted." Ino laughs pleased with herself. "So~ is that why you were late?" she teases leaning in close to Rini.

"None of your business." Rini blushes while going back to doing her own work.

Later on in the day Kiba shows up bringing her lunch with Akimaru and Nao, feeling bad about making her late. They sit outside enjoying their food and the nice weather. While their enjoying the peace Naruto comes running with Sakura right behind him.

"GUYS!" Naruto waves over to them.

'Oh no. That's his mission face.' Kiba flinches with a sweat drop over his head.

"What's up?" Rini seems curious and confused.

"Well how would you…" Naruto starts.

"No." Kiba interrupts. "No missions."

"But we…" Sakura tries to explain.

"WE have had five missions this month alone. After Rini's shift we both have two weeks off." Kiba stares them down. "Do you know how long it's been since the two of us have had a day off together? Let alone a date."

"Oh come on!" Naruto huffs. "Rini tell him that you two are going to help." He turns to her with a fire in his eyes.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm with Kiba on this one." Rini shakes her head slightly.

"But we have a good reason for wanting you on the team." Sakura pleads.

"Oh yeah? What reason?" Kiba lifts an eyebrow.

"We found Sasuke." They both say with bright eyes.

"What?" Rini and Kiba stare at them with wide eyes.

"He beat Orochimaru and is traveling around." Sakura beams with delight.

"I'd say that's a pretty good reason." Rini glances over at Kiba.

"Yeah." Kiba sighs standing up. "Sorry boys, park time just got canceled." He glances down at the big dog and little fox.

The two of them gather up their ninja tools and gear back at their apartment. Rini takes off her locket then ties her headband around her neck before they leave. They meet up with the others at the main gate.

"Alright, we know Sasuke will be going after Itachi. And we know where Itachi is so we're going after him in order to lour him out." Kakashi explains. "For now we'll head to the last place Sasuke has been seen. If he's not there then we'll head to the village Itachi is going to."

"Right." The others nod ready to go.

They run off to Sasuke's last location. They hop from branch to branch through the forest. Nao keeps up with Rini and Kiba along with Akimaru. Two days later they make it to the site.

All of them split up to look for clues. Kakashi summons Pakkun; he finds an old shirt with enough of Sasuke's sent for the other ninja dogs to follow. Pakkun pops back to his world.

As soon as Pakkun is gone the rain starts heavily falling down. They all start looking for shelter, finding a small dry gave. They all regroup in there.

"Man early spring rain seems to be colder than any other time." Rini shivers completely drenched.

"We really should dry off." Hinata tries to drain the water out of her hair.

"Here, you girls can dry off over here." Naruto finishes setting up a changing room over one of the caverns.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura stares at him a bit surprised.

The girls head over to take off their wet clothes. The guys try to keep from peeking as their clothes dry over the fire and the girl are just wearing blankets. Later on they go over a plan for when they reach the village that Itachi will be heading too.

The night is rough and cold with everyone anxious about the morning. As they reach the village they stop at the top of the city's main gate.

"This will be our center and meeting spot. We will search a five kilometer point. After that if we don't find anything will move the center point and search again." Kakashi instructs. "For now we will split into teams of ninja and two ninja dogs." He summons them.

"Hi all." Pakkun gives a small head bow as the leader of the pack.

"Okay. Sakura will be in a team with Shiba and Bisuke." Kakashi points to them.

"With her? Fine." Bisuke huffs.

"Shino has Guruko and Akino." Kakashi glances over to him.

"Fine by me." Akino laughs.

"Then Sai will be with Uhei and Urushi." Kakashi looks over to Sai.

"Hello ninja hounds." Sai gives his usual smile.

"You don't look like much." Uhei snickers.

"Pakkun will be with me while Bull is with Naruto, Yamato, and Hinata." Kakashi motions to them.

"Wait why do I get them?" Naruto argues.

"You're a target so we have to take precautions." Yamato explains. "And you aren't the only one. Rini will be staying with Kiba with their animals." He glances over at her.

"Why do I need a guard?" Rini points to herself.

"The Akatsuki may have taken a liking to your hidden power. We need to make sure you're safe." Yamato explains.

"Everyone good with the plan?" Kakashi glances at everyone.

"Yes." They nod.

"Then spread out." Kakashi motions to scatter.


	3. Chapter 2

**[Truth 2]**

"Pakkun will be with me while Bull is with Naruto, Yamato, and Hinata." Kakashi motions to them.

"Wait why do I get them?" Naruto argues.

"You're a target so we have to take precautions." Yamato explains. "And you aren't the only one. Rini will be staying with Kiba with their animals." He glances over at her.

"Why do I need a guard?" Rini points to herself.

"The Akatsuki may have taken a liking to your hidden power. We need to make sure you're safe." Yamato explains.

"Everyone good with the plan?" Kakashi glances at everyone.

"Yes." They nod.

"Then spread out." Kakashi motions to scatter.

They all scatter into different directions. Kiba and Rini head for the village. The two of them walk with their animals by their feet. As they walk a little girl trips in front of them and begins to cry.

"Hey there don't cry." Rini kneels down to her eye level. The little girl looks up at her as Rini treats her scrapped knees. "Feel better?" she smiles at the little thing.

"Y-yes." The little girl nods. "Thank you." She stands up drying her tears.

"Bye-bye." Rini waves her off.

"You're so sweet." Kiba smiles gently at her.

"I can't help it." Rini rubs the back of her head with a laugh. "I'm used to it because of the kids at the orphanage." They start walking again.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Kiba takes her hand. "In fact it's one of the things I…" he stops in his tracks and words.

"What is it?" Rini turns to him a bit flushed.

"Are you feeling alright? Your skin feels warmer than normal." Kiba turns to her with a worried expression.

"Really?" Rini seems surprised. "I feel just…" she becomes dizzy almost falling over.

"Rini!" Kiba catches her. "Come on, there should be a hospital in the village." He moves for her to get on his back.

"O-okay." Rini huffs beginning to really feel her fever rise.

Kiba quickly finds the hospital. The doctor looks her over as Kiba stays in the waiting room with the animals. He pretty much jumps up as Rini comes out with the doctor.

"Rini." Kiba heads over to her with Akimaru and Nao. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Rini smiles feverishly.

"You certainly are not." The doctor chimes in. Rini flinches at this. "You have a cold along with your body being completely exhausted. I gave you some fever reducent but you NEED at least two weeks of rest. I'd say you Leaf ninja should head back now for her to recover." He hands Kiba a note of medicine for her to take.

"Will do." Kiba nods.

"B-but what about Sa…" Rini starts.

"You're health is more important." Kiba interrupts taking her hand. "It's time to meet up anyway. We'll let Kakashi-sensei and the others know we're heading back." He pulls her on to his back.

"So you have a fever?" Kakashi looks over the flushed Rini on Kiba's back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Rini nods disappointingly.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto shakes his head slightly. "We'll find him. You just get better." He gives her a thumb's up.

"Right." Rini nods with a feverish smile.

"We should get going." Kiba heads off.

The two of them great time in getting back to the village. Kiba gently places her on the bed and covers her with a blanket after taking off her headband.

"Sorry Kiba." Rini huffs looking up at him. "Our days off wasn't supped to be you looking after me."

Kiba places his hand on her forehead. "Don't worry about it, you'll be better soon. And besides looking after you can have benefits too." He smiles down at her.

"Benefits?" Rini stares at him feverishly.

"Like giving you medicine mouth to mouth." Kiba leans in closely to her.

"You…!" Rini starts then coughs all flustered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have teased you like that." Kiba laughs making sure she's covered. "I'll go get your medicine and some food. Anything you want?" he looks over the list.

"Don't go." Rini clings to his jacket, dripping with sweat as she shivers.

"I'll be right back, promise." Kiba kisses her forehead as he frees himself.

Rini lies down with no strength left. Kiba covers her arms then heads out for the shopping. He has trouble with the medicine but soon returns. Kiba pouts the medicine away then wets a cloth to take care of her sweat.

'Man she's really warm.' Kiba's eyes shake as he feels her forehead.

"Akimaru and Nao hop up and sleep next to her okay?" Kiba motions over to the bed. The two of them jump up snuggling next to the shivering yet burning up Rini.

'I guess I'm on the floor for now.' Kiba sighs getting out an extra futon and blanket.

A couple days pass with Rini not really being able to eat anything with a high fever. Kiba takes care of her, choosing against his joke before. He also sleeps on the extra futon while the animals keep Rini warm.

Rini wakes up close to a week later, feeling a bit better. She sluggishly looks around to find the animals on the bed and Kiba just coming out of the shower drying his hair with a towel.

"You're awake." Kiba smiles over at her. "How are you feeling?" he walks over to her.

"B-better I think." Rini glances at the ground flustered.

Kiba places his warm hand against her forehead. "You feel cooler. But your still really red and a bit clammy." He looks her over. "Think you can eat something?"

"Maybe... some porridge." Rini glances up at him.

"Alright then, I'll have it done in a few." Kiba smiles happily kissing her forehead before heading for the kitchen.

'Kiba.' Rini smiles happily at him touching her forehead. She then glances down to see the futon. 'Has he been sleeping on the ground?' she blushes as she watches him cook.

"Here you go." Kiba places a bowl of rice porridge on a tray in front of her.

"Thanks." Rini takes a small bite. "It's really good." She smiles up at him as she takes another spoon full.

"I'm glad." Kiba sigh with relief sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was starting to get worried your fever wasn't going down."

"Sorry for worrying you." Rini places her hand on his.

"At least you're feeling better now." Kiba takes the empty bowl back to the kitchen. When he turns back around she's out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I just want to take a shower. I'm covered in sweat." Rini points to the bathroom.

"Shower huh?" Kiba ponders for a moment. "Well I could…" he starts with a great idea in his head.

"I think I can take a shower on my own." Rini heads in stopping him from following.

"Should have seen that one coming." Kiba sighs defeatedly. "Oh well, she's just able to eat. I should… give her a bit more time." He starts washing the dishes fighting the urge to touch her.

"Um…" Rini pokes her head out the bathroom door. "I… changed my mind. I could use some help washing. J-just in case my fever comes back." She blushes glancing over to him.

Kiba glances over to see her flustered expression, her hair clearly already washed. Kiba quickly leaves the sink behind kissing her lips before closing the door behind them.

Once in the bathroom he pins her against the running shower. Rini's skin is still warm from the fever yet that also seems to make her sensitive as Kiba kisses her neck. Rini shivers from the passion and her still slightly feverish body. She kisses him deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That… wasn't a good idea." Rini's eyes spin the next morning.

"Yeah… we did go a bit over board." Kiba sits on the edge of the bed with a repentive expression places a cool damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hmm." Rini nods slowly. Nao jumps up on the bed licking Rini's hand as if to make sure she's okay. Rini pats his head scratching under his chin.


	4. Chapter 3

**[Truth 3]**

Once in the bathroom he pins her against the running shower. Rini's skin is still warm from the fever yet that also seems to make her sensitive as Kiba kisses her neck. Rini shivers from the passion and her still slightly feverish body. She kisses him deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That… wasn't a good idea." Rini's eyes spin the next morning.

"Yeah… we did go a bit over board." Kiba sits on the edge of the bed with a repentive expression placing a cool damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hmm." Rini nods slowly.

Nao jumps up on the bed licking Rini's hand as if to make sure she's okay. Rini pats his head scratching under his chin. Kiba kisses her on her forehead before going out for some medicine. At the end of the next week Rini is finally up and about.

A month later on a clear sunny warm day, the two of them walk through the village with Nao and Akimaru close behind them. They go to the park for some sun and a picnic at their favorite spot; the hill top where they had their first kiss.

Rini uses Kiba's lap to take a nap. Kiba lies back against the tree as Akimaru and Nao play. While sleeping Rini finds herself back in what she's named the 'Spirit Meadow.'

'What am I doing here?' Rini looks at Guardian sitting in front of her and spots a man with long spiked white hair crouched by the river front.

'You need to leave for training Young One.' Guardian stares seriously at her.

'Why? What's going on? And who is that?' Rini stares at him confused.

'Because war is coming Rini.' The man stands up revealing his face.

'No.' Rini's eyes widen with disbelief. 'J-Jiraiya? B-but… if you're here then… then you're… you…' her voice trembles unable to finish her sentence.

'That's right, I'm dead.' Jiraiya nods with a serious expression.

'This… can't be.' Rini falls to her knees gripping the grass with her hands.

'Listen Rini, war is coming and it's coming fast. You and Naruto have to become Sages as soon as possible. It's the only way for you two to be strong enough for what's coming.' Jiraiya kneels down. 'Also… when the time is right… tell Naruto… tell him… he's A LOT like his old man.' He smiles sadly at her.

'I will.' Rini nods with a tear falling down her cheek.

Rini pops awake at the park surprising Kiba. Before he can ask what's wrong she turns into his chest crying as she clings to his jacket. Kiba, unsure of what's going on, holds her close as he gently pats her hair. Later on that day Lady Tsunade announces Lord Jiraiya's death to the village.

The morning is bright yet silent with not even so much as a bird chirping, as if the world is having a moment of silence for Jiraiya. When they are at the funeral Rini stays near Naruto holding his shaking hand hoping she's at least some comfort to him. Naruto fights his tears sealing away everything he's feeling as he stares at Jiraiya's tombstone.

The day is sunny yet seems completely dark to all those in the village. Everyone cries mourning the loose of a great man and sage. Rini eventually leaves Naruto on his own to process his emotions as she finds comfort in Kiba's arms. Kiba holds her close with Akimaru and Nao snuggling close by their feet.

A few days pass before Naruto regains his emotions and the fire in his eyes. Rini talks with him after wards along with Lady Tsunade relaying part of the message. Naruto and Rini decide to leave for Sage training with Grandpa Toad in order to protect the village.

"This is ridiculous. Why do you have to go to the Toad Lands in order to train?" Kiba questions as Rini packs.

"The land is filled with chakra and is in between realities so Guardian and his siblings can take a real form to train me. And that's the only place Naruto can learn what he needs." Rini makes sure she has everything.

"What if something happens while you're there? What if one of you gets sick? Or hurt?" Kiba argues.

"Well then I guess we're croked." Rini jokes laughing to herself.

"This isn't funny Rini." Kiba crosses his arms leaning against the dresser.

Rini, realizing he's really upset, stands up walking over to him. "I know you're worried. I am too, but we know I'd have to face a test or something to become a Sage at some point. And this way I'll be able to help protect the village better." She stares into his eyes as she places her hand on his cheek.

Kiba leans his head against hers as he places his hand on hers. "I just… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you forgetting? I'm a ninja. Injuries come with the job and so does risk." Rini laughs softly.

"I can't stop you can I?" Kiba sighs with defeat staring into her eyes.

"No." Rini shakes her head slightly. "But… you can be here waiting for me." She takes off her locket placing it in his hand. "Promise me?" she stares into his eyes.

Kiba stares into hers for a moment before gently closing his hands around the silver chain. "I promise. I'll be right here for you." He has a small and gentle reassuring smile.

Rini smiles softly as she leans forward kissing his lips. Kiba kisses her back wrapping his free hand around her waist. The locket's, clenched in his hand, silver butterfly dangles twirling slightly.

"Are you two ready to go?" Tsunade glances at them next to Grandpa Toad at the front gate.

"Yeah." They nod with a fire in their eyes.

"You two better come back in one piece." Sakura hugs them.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll be fine." Naruto hugs her back.

"Yeah, what can happen?" Rini hugs her with a small laugh.

"We should be getting along now." Grandpa Toad chimes in.

"Alright then." Naruto glances over to the others. "Shikamaru take care of that code for me."

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru nods with a grin.

"Be good for Kiba you two." Rini kneels down patting Akimaru and Nao's heads. They lick her hands whimpering. "And don't push yourself to hard Kiba." She glances up at him lovingly.

"Same to you and come back safely." Kiba smiles nervously touching her locket around his neck.

"I will." Rini nods giving a reassuring smile.

"If we learn anything new I'll send word." Tsunade glances over at them.

"I will leave a messenger frog for you. Send him to me if anything happens." Grandpa Toad summons a small red frog.

"Well then good luck you two." Sakura gives them a thumb's up.

"Thanks." They smile at everyone.

"Time to go then." Grandpa Toad does a hand motion then the three of them vanish.

"There gone." Sakura flinches as the smoke clears.

"It's a reverse summoning." Tsunade explains.

'Stay safe Rini.' Kiba pats the two whimpering animals snuggling by his legs.

Meanwhile the three of them pop up in an odd area; Mount Myoboku. The area is covered with toadstools and smells like swamp water.

"You three are late." A man with long black hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering one of his eyes steps forward with his hand on his hip.

"Sorry about that." Grandpa Toad bows his head.

"Um… who's he?" Rini points to the handsome shirtless guy in Chinese pants and slippers.

"What you mean you don't recognize his voice?" Grandpa Toad turns to Rini. "This is Guardian." He points to the firefly-green eyed man.

"GUARDIAN?!" Naruto and Rini drop their bags pointing to him.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Young One." Guardian smirks.


	5. Chapter 4

**[Truth 4]**

'Stay safe Rini.' Kiba pats the two whimpering animals snuggling by his legs.

Meanwhile the three of them pop up in an odd area; Mount Myoboku. The area is covered with toadstools and smells like swamp water.

"You three are late." A man with long black hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering one of his eyes steps forward with his hand on his hip.

"Sorry about that." Grandpa Toad bows his head.

"Um… who's he?" Rini points to the handsome shirtless guy in Chinese pants.

"What you mean you don't recognize his voice?" Grandpa Toad turns to Rini. "This is Guardian." He points to the firefly-green eyed man.

"GUARDIAN?!" Naruto and Rini drop their bags pointing to him.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Young One." Guardian smirks.

"THAT'S Guardian?!" Naruto points to him. "I thought you said that he's a wolf!"

"He is! Or he was." Rini stares at him confused.

"This is just one of many forms I can take." Guardian smirks pleased with himself. "This one will just be easier for training and for roping in some of my siblings." He sighs heavily at the thought of one of them.

"That makes since, I guess." Rini ponders.

"Well for now let's head for dinner. Training won't start until tomorrow." Grandpa Toad points to a little house. "HE is showing up tomorrow right?" he glances at Guardian.

"If not I'll drag him by his messy mop." Guardian rubs the back of his head while walking to the house.

"Eat up! I made a lot for our guests!" Granny Toad cheers placing bowls of bug stew on the table.

Naruto and Rini stare at the food with shock and disgust. Guardian simply sips tea, not needing to eat, while Grandpa Toad eats everything insight.

"What's the matter? You youngsters' not hungry?" Granny Toad looks at them a bit worried.

The two of them glance at the sad looking woman toad and then at the food. They take a deep breathe before taking a spoonful of the soup. Later on that night they are both hanging out the window disgust and sickness on their faces.

"That… was awful." They try to keep from puking with their eyes spinning.

They stay there for awhile unable to move. After their stomachs settle they snack on the few treats they brought with them as they chat. It doesn't take long before they fall asleep in their new room.

"Hey time to wake up." A guy's voice calls shaking Rini slightly.

Rini opens her eyes to see a silver eyed guy with messy sky-blue hair smiling at her. She quickly screams after slapping him as hard as possible across the face.

"That really hurt." The guy rubs his clear red cheek against his tree-bark toned skin as they all sit for breakfast.

"That's what you get for going into a girl's room without permission!" Granny Toad lectures.

"Give me a break! I haven't been around humans in over three thousand years. Let alone being in human form." The guy pouts.

"You still should know not to do that." Rini keeps on guard glaring at the guy in what only can be described as Aladdin's clothes. "Who are you anyway?"

"Please forgive my younger brother Tulio." Guardian bows his head to the others. "He's the Air Sage, so he's always been a free spirit." He points to him.

"Hey Guardian that's not fair. I was just interested in seeing what the first new sage looks like." Tulio makes a face at his brother.

"Wait first? She's the first?" Naruto glances over to a surprised Rini.

"See, we have to go in a certain order." Guardian sips some tea.

"Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. We can never break from this patterned." Tulio names them off. "Well… unless it's the element that our successor is taking over, then that one goes last." He glances over to his brother.

"So then… the next person to teach me would be… fire, right?" Rini thinks it over.

"That's right." Guardian nods. "And then your final match will be with me."

"But then… why aren't the others here? Why just two of you?" Rini points to them.

"We tend… to a tract attention via power when there's more than two of us in one spot." Tulio rubs under his nose with a smirk.

"That's also why we all agreed not to find a successor in the same dimension as the other." Guardian finishes his tea.

"Well then…" Tulio stands up. "Time to start. Ready to go girly?" he winks playfully at Rini.

'He didn't just say that.' Guardian face palms.

'The poor guy.' Naruto slowly moves back.

"I'm ready." Rini smiles, flames of destruction behind her, as they leave with Tulio having no idea.

"Can he die?" Naruto whispers to Guardian.

"No." Guardian shakes his head slowly.

Tulio walks with Rini for awhile until they come to a clearing. After that he does a few hand motions then hits the ground causing a large amount of land to float up into the sky with them on it.

"W-what is this?" Rini nervously looks over the edge.

"Your first test." Tulio takes out a long cloth. "Tie this around your eyes. Your first test is that you have to face me using only your other senses." His attitude quickly switches to being serious.

"What?!" Rini stares at the cloth then over the edge nervously.

"You have to beat me without using your eyes." Tulio stares her down.

"Alright then." Rini ties the cloth surrounding herself in darkness.

The fight quickly starts. Rini almost falls of the edge the first time he attacks. After a few times of that she is able to hold her ground on defense, but has trouble with going on the attack.

'Damn it. How am I supposed to do this?' Rini becomes irritated blocking his movements.

"What's the matter? Can't find away out?" Tulio laughs. "What are your eyes the only way you see?"

'Only way I… that's it!' Rini figures out what to do.

Rini falls motionless and controls her breathing as she waits. As she senses him moving to attack she dodges then trip kicks him as she pulls out a kuni holding it to his throat. Rini then undoes her blindfold.

"How was that for a GIRLY?" Rini leans in close to him smiling pleased with her revenge.

"V-very good." Tulio's voice trembles at the sight of the kuni. "Mind moving that?" he pours sweat thinking about his actions.

"Well know looks as though she won." Guardian glances at his beaten up brother walking with a proud Rini.

"Piece of cake." Rini gives a thumb's up.

"Wait to go Rini!" Naruto cheers as they both head in.

"You know you could have warned me about her having THAT ONES temper." Tulio rubs his injured arm.

"What would be the fun in that?" Guardian smirks.

"I hope Lina turns you into barbecue." Tulio glares at his brother before puffing away.

"So it's my turn already?" a woman with orange eyes, in a sexy red Chinese dress, appears after the smoke clears. "Did Tulio even try?" she flips her long dark-brown hair off her shoulder.

"He did." Guardian nods. "She's just that strong Lina." He smiles at his sister.

"I look forward to facing her then." Lina gives a small laugh with a scheming grin.

Rini and Lina are introduced later on that day. They wait a couple days before resuming training. Lina takes her to a clear dirt meadow.

"Alright, before we start you should now the moment I summon my flames I CAN'T stop them." Lina begins. "My blue flames feed off your anger and sadness causing them to grow higher the longer they feed. Spend to long in them and you'll die. So beat your fears before then." She stares at Rini with a serious and cold expression.


	6. Chapter 5

**[Truth 5]**

"So it's my turn already?" a woman with orange eyes, in a sexy red Chinese dress, appears after the smoke clears. "Did Tulio even try?" she flips her long dark-brown hair off her shoulder.

"He did." Guardian nods. "She's just that strong Lina." He smiles at his sister.

"I look forward to facing her then." Lina gives a small laugh with a scheming grin.

Rini and Lina are introduced later on that day. They wait a couple days before resuming training. Lina takes her to a clear dirt meadow.

"Alright, before we start you should now the moment I summon my flames I CAN'T stop them." Lina begins. "My blue flames feed off your anger and sadness causing them to grow higher the longer they feed. Spend to long in them and you'll die. So beat your fears before then." She stares at Rini with a serious and cold expression.

"Okay then." Rini nods ready to start.

Lina does a few hand motions and then Rini is surrounded by a ring of blue flames. In the fire she sees faces and hears whispers that slowly get louder.

"You couldn't save your parents or old man Nao. How can you protect a village?" the voice laughs showing her dead family. "You'll FAIL! You can't do anything right!" Rini's shown the village in flames.

"I… I can… you're… wr…" Rini shakes falling to her knees feeling weak.

"YOU CAN'T! Everyone will die! Even the ones you love!" the voice calls showing Kiba dead beside Nao and Akimaru.

"No!" Rini cries curled up in a ball shivering.

'Looks like this ones not going to make it.' Lina sighs watching Rini struggle through the flames.

'No. No I can't. I can't watch them die.' Rini shivers unable to look anymore as the voice laughs. 'Kiba… I'm sorry.' She pictures him.

-Flashback

'Rini! Let's move in together!' Kiba gives a giant grin.

'I promise to always return to you. And a ninja NEVER goes back on his word.' Kiba hugs her close.

'I'll be here waiting for you.' Kiba smiles gently at her wearing the locket.-

'That's right. I couldn't save my parents or Grandpa Nao but I…' Rini begins to slowly stand. 'I… I can… I can protect my village and friends!' she stands tall yet a bit shaky.

"Trying again? Just give up! You're too weak!" the voice taunts.

"You… DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I CAN AND WILL PROTECT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!" Rini stares down the flames.

"You will fail! Are you not afraid of everyone dying?" the voice taunts.

"Of course I am!" Rini shouts moving forward causing the flames to go down. "But I have faith! Faith in my friends and village! We will together! What we aren't strong enough to face alone we'll take on as one! So BACK OFF!" she stomps on the last bit of flames.

'Sh-she beat my flames.' Lina stares at her in awe.

Rini's knees buckle and she falls on to her hands and knees gasping for air. "Th-that… w-was… hard." She pants.

'Her spirit is like HERS.' Lina smiles with a small chuckle.

'I… don't think… I can stand.' Rini pants as her body shakes with exhaustion.

"Come on. I'll bring you back." Lina smiles gently holding out her hand for Rini's.

"Th-thanks." Rini takes her hand struggling to stand.

"Rini!" a beat up Naruto runs over to her. "I-is she okay?" he looks at her with shaking eyes.

"I… just need… some sleep." Rini huffs passing out.

"Here you go. Put her in bed." Lina hands her over to Naruto.

"Right." Naruto picks her up princess style heading in.

"Lina, did she impress you?" Guardian glances at his sister.

"I'll say this; she's giving Alex a run for her money." Lina laughs. "Call Crystal once she's had time to rest." She vanishes in a poof.

"Will do." Guardian turns to the house.

"Here we go." Naruto lies her down then covers her with a blanket.

'Hey didn't we meet like this?' Naruto thinks back.

'I… I did it Kiba. I past my first two test.' Rini smiles snuggling into the blanket, picturing him waiting at the village gates.

Guardian has her rest for a couple days before summoning Crystal, his final sister. Crystal keeps her looks from before with long brown hair and purple eyes. Rini finds her really beautiful and can't figure out why Guardian can't seem to look her straight in the face.

Crystal makes a water maze out of the Toad Water telling Rini she has a time limit of an hour before it falls on her turning Rini into a toad. Frightened by that she runs franticly looking for a way out.

'Poor thing, she has five minutes left and hasn't figured it out yet.' Crystal keeps the maze going.

'W-where is the exit?!' Rini panics tripping on the slippery ground.

"Damn it. It's like there's no way out." Rini huffs standing up. "Wait could it be that… yeah that's it!" she figures it out.

She throws kuni bombs at the wall causing it to part. As soon as she is sure Rini jumps through landing on solid dirt in the nick of time.

"Wow you just made it." Crystal claps.

"Th-that was too close." Rini huffs with a panicked expression.

"Well you figured it out. There was no real escape so you needed to make your own." Crystal laughs. "Good luck on your final test. Our brother's NO push over." She winks at her.

"I'm not one either." Rini chuckles with a fire in her eyes.

'She really is something, huh Alex?' Crystal smiles thinking back (for more see Dimensions Apart) before puffing away.

"Are you ready for your final match?" Guardian steps forward.

"Yeah." Rini stands up ready to go.

The two of them start their fight. Neither one of them lets up as they block and attack. They keep going, not letting up at all. As it goes on Rini's eyes begin to glow a firefly-green as she strikes against Guardian. Finally she has him pinned with no escape.

"Congratulations, you beat me." Guardian smiles at her happily with the kuni at his throat.

"R-really?" Rini huffs lowering her kuni as her eyes turn back to normal.

"Really." Guardian nods. "There's just one thing left for you to have all of my power." He moves over to her.

"What do y-" Rini raises an eyebrows before he leans in close to her.

Rini looks at him confused as he kisses her forehead. As his lips touches her skin she begins to glow a light-green. She glows for a moment then turns back to normal.

"With that you have all of my power." Guardian begins to fade away into light. "You will be able to use it longer than Naruto since you're a main sage successor. But it will drain you so be careful."

"I will." Rini nods fighting back her tears. "And Guardian, thanks for looking after me." She smiles happily at him.

"Live a good life Rini." Guardian smiles peacefully before fading away.

Rini flushes hearing him call her name for the first time. As the wind blows by Naruto and Grandpa Toad show up having finished his training.

"Time to head back." Grandpa Toad gets everything ready to go.

"I can't wait to get back." Rini sighs with relief with a small happy smile.

"Rini…" Naruto grabs her arm with a serious expression.


	7. Chapter 6

**[Truth 6]**

Rini looks at him confused as he kisses her forehead. As his lips touches her skin she begins to glow a light-green. She glows for a moment then turns back to normal.

"With that you have all of my power." Guardian begins to fade away into light. "You will be able to use it longer than Naruto since you're a main sage successor. But it will drain you so be careful."

"I will." Rini nods fighting back her tears. "And Guardian, thanks for looking after me." She smiles happily at him.

"Live a good life Rini." Guardian smiles peacefully before fading away.

Rini flushes hearing him call her name for the first time. As the wind blows by Naruto and Grandpa Toad show up having finished his training.

"Time to head back." Grandpa Toad gets everything ready to go.

"I can't wait to get back." Rini sighs with relief with a small happy smile.

"Rini…" Naruto grabs her arm with a serious expression.

Rini stares at him confused. The two of them talk for a few minutes as the toads get everything ready to leave. Not to long after that they are teleported to a giant ditch.

"Where are we?" Grandpa Toad looks around.

"Granny you were supposed to send us to the Leaf Village." Gamachi turns to the little old toad.

"This IS the Leaf Village." Granny Toad answers. "Pain has leveled it."

'Kiba.' Rini panics staring at the large ditch.

"Rini." Naruto places his hand on her shoulder. "Go find Kiba and make sure he's okay." He motions to the out skirts of the rubble.

"But…" Rini turns to him worried.

"You're part will be done on that side anyway. So go find him." Naruto gives a nod.

Rini nods then jumps off. She keeps scanning the rubble only stopping to inform others to move on one side of the ditch.

"Kiba!" Rini runs over to the banged up Kiba.

"Rini you're b-" Kiba starts as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Rini shakes with fear as she clings to him. "When I saw the village I…" she tightens her grip a bit.

"Hey I made a promise during our first mission right?" Kiba hugs her gently. "I won't ever break it."

"Rini!" calls a tattered Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, are you okay?" Rini heads over to her worried.

"I'm fine." Tsunade huffs holding her injured arm. "Why did you want everyone on one side?" she glances at everyone.

"For this." Rini takes a deep breathe closing her eyes. "Sagejutsu!" she opens her now firefly-green eyes doing hand motions. "Water Lily Barrier!" a dome of water and peddles surrounds everyone.

"W-what is this?" Tsunade glances at it with awe.

"A barrier that absorbs chakra and other attacks are bounced off. So none of the Pains' can enter." Rini turns to her.

"But then we can't leave." Sakura chimes in. "How are we supposed to help?" she points to the barrier a bit pissed.

"Help how?" Rini turns to her with a serious expression. "You barley have enough energy to treat wounds. And that goes for everyone here that's still alive. If you go in you'll just get in the way." She stares her down.

'So she can sense chakra too.' Tsunade falls unconscious. A few Anbu catch her and lie her down.

"Then WHY aren't you fighting with him?!" Sakura glares at Rini.

"Because we agreed on our rules before starting training." Rini stares at her calmly. Sakura flinches.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Iruka hobbles over with others.

"We figured neither one of us would be able to really fight Pain if we're worried about the village. So we agreed that one of us would fight while the other kept the village safe." Rini glances at everyone. "I've always been better at defense then offence while Naruto is the opposite, so that made our rules easier to understand. Also you should know this was Naruto's idea." She turns to the fight.

'Naruto came up with this? He really has grown up.' Iruka turns to the fight with a bit of pride gleaming in his eyes.

'Finish this Naruto. Finish it quick.' Rini's eyes shake a bit as she watches the fight.

As the fight goes on everyone watches anxiously. Rini keeps the barrier up for a long time but then releases it due to exhaustion. She falls to her knees panting. While she's down Hinata runs to help the pinned down Naruto.

"H-Hinata…" Rini pants unable to catch her breathe.

"What's she thinking?" Kiba helps Rini stands up.

Hinata tries to free Naruto. Pain throws her around like a rag doll. Pain finally throws an attack that wounds her severely. Everyone watches with shock. Naruto, seeing this first hand, looses control releasing the fox's chakra allowing the tails to appear.

"Naruto!" Rini shouts panicked.

-Flash Back

'Rini I need you to promise me… promise if I loose control you'll use THAT jutsu on me.' Naruto stares at Rini seriously.

'No! No way!' Rini breaks free from him. 'It'll stop the fox but you'll…' she stares at him with sadness.

'The last Ninetails Jinchuuriki and the fox's prison.' Naruto stares at her with pleading eyes.

'I promise. But ONLY if you loose control.' Rini nods with sadness.-

"Sakura… I'm sorry." Rini clenches her fit then jumps off.

"Rini! Where are you going!?" Sakura shouts after her.

-Flash Back

'You know even if we become Sages we won't be able to fight Pain seriously.' Naruto looks out the window.

'What do you mean?' Rini snacks on a pretzels.

'Think about it. How can we fight him and protect the village at the same time.' Naruto glances over at her with a serious expression.

'That's true.' Rini ponders. 'We'll have to come up with a strategy.'

'Well actually I have an idea.' Naruto gives his goofy grin.-

'Naruto.' Rini stands in the ditch staring sadly at the rampaging fox human.

She closes her eyes then opens them to a firefly-green. "Sage J-" she starts when she realizes something.

'Naruto… he… he's coming back.' Rini watches his chakra shift with relief.

"You will die!" Pain goes to attack him in this state.

"NO!" Rini steps in front taking a black pipe to her gut.

Rini spits up blood then falls on the ground landing on her back. Pain simply looks down at her coldly wiping her blood off his hands and weapon.

"No… Rini." Katsuyu, slug, bows her head.

"What about Rini? Was she hurt?" Kiba's eyes shake as he glances over at the slug.

"Kiba… I… I'm so sorry. Rini is…" Katsuyu looks down.

"No." Kiba whispers clinging to the locket. "Rini." He cries picturing her smiling face. "RINI!" he shouts with tears streaming down his face.

Rini wakes up by a lake surrounded my Sakura trees and Hydrangeas. 'Where… where am I?' she sits up.

'What you don't recognize it?' calls Jiraiya's voice from the lake's bank. 'This is the meadow you always met Guardian in.' he turns to her.

'It looks different.' Rini walks over to him sitting on the bank.

'That's because it's yours now.' Jiraiya glances over at her. 'But more to the point shouldn't you be more panicked? I mean you are dead.' He looks at her a bit confused.

'I guess.' Rini looks up at the sky. 'But… if I was really dead shouldn't you be yelling at me for being here so young and with out giving your message?' she turns to Jiraiya.

'You have me there.' Jiraiya chuckles. 'Yeah I have a feeling I know what's going. For now just sit back and wait.' He smiles looking up at the clouds.

The two of them sit at the bank talking for what seems to be hours. Finally Jiraiya turns to the trees where a young boy with red raggedy hair is trying to hide. Jiraiya motions for him to come over. The boy shyly comes out of hiding and slowly walks over to them, stopping just in front of them.

'Is that…?' Rini stands up surprised as she sees his swirled purple eyes.

'You came to send her back right, Nagato?' Jiraiya stares at him in a lecturing manner.

'Y-yes.' Nagato flinches. 'I'm… really sorry.' He bows his head.

'As long as you learned your lesson.' Jiraiya pats his head. 'Ready to go?' he points to the edge of the woods.

'Yeah.' Nagato nods with a small smile. 'But… before I go, I need to tell you about the man in the orange mask.' He turns to Rini.

'What about him?' Rini seems confused.

'There's really two people. One is younger and I don't know what he looks like but the other… will I was here I learned his name is Donzo.' Nagato explains. 'He's wicked and wants to take over ALL the villages.'

'What?' Rini flinches with wide eyes.

'I… I know it might not mean much coming from me but… but please stop him Rini.' Nagato bows his head to her.

'You can count on me.' Rini pats the young boys head.


	8. Chapter 7

**[Truth 7]**

The two of them sit at the bank talking for what seems to be hours. Finally Jiraiya turns to the trees where a young boy with red raggedy hair is trying to hide. Jiraiya motions for him to come over. The boy shyly comes out of hiding and slowly walks over to them, stopping just in front of them.

'Is that…?' Rini stands up surprised as she sees his swirled purple eyes.

'You came to send her back right, Nagato?' Jiraiya stares at him in a lecturing manner.

'Y-yes.' Nagato flinches. 'I'm… really sorry.' He bows his head.

'As long as you learned your lesson.' Jiraiya pats his head. 'Ready to go?' he points to the edge of the woods.

'Yeah.' Nagato nods with a small smile. 'But… before I go, I need to tell you about the man in the orange mask.' He turns to Rini.

'What about him?' Rini seems confused.

'There's really two people. One is younger and I don't know what he looks like but the other… will I was here I learned his name is Donzo.' Nagato explains. 'He's wicked and wants to take over ALL the villages.'

'What?' Rini flinches with wide eyes.

'I… I know it might not mean much coming from me but… but please stop him Rini.' Nagato bows his head to her.

'You can count on me.' Rini pats the young boys head.

"Rini! Rini come on wake up!" Sakura treats her wounds.

"Why isn't she waking up like the others?" Kiba sits by her as he watches over Rini, shaking with fear as Akimaru and Nao sit by him.

"I don't know." Sakura shakes her head slightly. "She has a steady pulse, she just… isn't waking up." She stares at her beat up body.

"Rini." Kiba cries clenching his fists. "Rini please come back." He shakes from sadness and fear.

"K-Kiba?" Rini turns to him weak.

"Rini!" Kiba stares down at her.

"What did I miss?" Rini tries to sit up.

"A lot you idiot." Sakura makes her lie back down with shaking hands.

"Don't do that again. Not ever again you hear me?" Kiba tries to wipe away his tears.

"Promise." Rini nods with a small smile.

A few months have passed since Pain's attack. The village is still being rebuilt and Tsunade is in a coma. Despite these two facts everyone is in high spirits. Rini is forbidden from doing much since she used Sage Mode for so long exhausting her body. Sakura and Kiba keep her company while Naruto seems to be avoiding her and Rini is doing the same.

"How are you beating me at this again?" Shikamaru scratches his head staring at the Shogi board.

"It's not very hard once you get the hang of it." Rini laughs happily with Nao curled up by her feet. "Besides I was trained by Grandpa Nao." She gently pats his head.

"So how much longer are you stuck in bed?" Shikamaru finally moves a piece.

"An other week or so. Sakura wants to make sure my chakra levels and body strength are on the same level." Rini moves a piece.

"This is getting to be a drag." Shikamaru sighs scratching his head. "By the way, why hasn't Naruto come bye at all?" he glances over at her as he makes a move.

"Not sure." Rini stares at the board with a sad smile.

'He's… probably mad… that I didn't… use THAT jutsu on him.' Rini moves her piece.

"Well you win." Shikamaru stands up. "I think I'm gonna go check on things." He waves as he leaves.

"Sure thing, see you later." Rini waves him off.

'That sad smile…' Shikamaru stops outside the tent. 'That doesn't suit her.' He walks off.

"Rini! Are you okay?!" Naruto comes running in panicked covered in sweat.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Rini blinks with a book on her lap.

"B-but Shikamaru said…" Naruto stammers pointing outside.

'Shikamaru?' Rini's eyes widen a bit. 'So he's the one that made the move.' She gives a small sad smile.

"Well if you're fine then… I should just go." Naruto saddens as he heads for the exit.

"Naruto!" Rini calls. "I'm… I'm sorry." She bows her head slightly with Naruto stopping. "I… I should have done it. I should have used IT. I'm so sorry." She clings to the blanket.

"It's not your fault." Naruto turns around with a repenting expression. "I… I shouldn't have asked you to do it." He clenches his fists standing in the middle of the tent. "I'm so sorry Rini." He bows his head.

"Want… to play cards?" Rini points to a deck on a little trunk.

"Yeah." Naruto nods with a small smile heading over.

'Good they made up.' Shikamaru smirks outside the tent. 'But… what are they talking about? Did they come up with a new jutsu?' he has a nervous sweat drop as he walks off.

"Hey Rini, I'm back from…" Kiba walks in to see Naruto by Rini's bed.

Naruto motions for him to be quiet. "She fell asleep while we were playing cards." He whispers heading over to him.

"Wait Naruto, what happened between you two?" Kiba stops him by lightly grabbing his arm. "I mean you've been avoiding each other for a couple of months." He glances over at Rini's sleeping face then back at Naruto.

"Wait do you think…" Naruto's eyes widen as he fights his laughter. "We're like siblings." He smiles waving his hand in front of his face laughing.

'Way to make me look like a jealous idiot.' Kiba blushes glancing to the side.

"But if it's not that then what is it?" Kiba looks back at Naruto.

"I… asked her… to do a jutsu that would stop the fox but… but it would have… hurt me. I thought she'd be mad at me for asking it of her so I didn't know how to face her." Naruto glances over at her. "I'm glad I was wrong." He gives a soft smile.

"So that's what happened." Kiba looks over at her with tenderness.

"She's too gentle to use a jutsu like that on anyone. Let alone someone she knows." Naruto heads out.

'Rini.' Kiba kneels down moving her hair to behind her ears.

"Hi Kiba." Rini sleepily looks over to him.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Kiba smiles down at her.

"No." Rini sits up rubbing her eyes. "Where did Naruto go?" she sleepily scans the room.

"He just left a few minutes ago. He also told me… about that jutsu, or at least the basics of it." Kiba stares at her a bit worried.

"I see." Rini stares at the ground with shaking eyes.

"Can I ask why you didn't tell me?" Kiba looks at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"It's not because I didn't trust you." Rini shakes her head slightly. "I… I just… didn't want to admit that it exists. Let alone that I made it." She shakes with fear cling to the blankets tightly.

"Then it doesn't." Kiba places his hand over hers. Rini glances up at him with misty eyes. "Once Lady Hokage wakes up we'll have her declare it a forbidden jutsu and sealed away. Think you can wait until then?" he smiles gently at her.

"Yeah." Rini leans against his shoulder feeling better.

"Things will get better, I promise." Kiba leans his head against hers lovingly.

"Right." Rini snuggles into his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 8

**[Truth 8]**

"She's too gentle to use a jutsu like THAT on anyone. Let alone someone she knows." Naruto heads out.

'Rini.' Kiba kneels down moving her hair to behind her ears.

"Hi Kiba." Rini sleepily looks over to him.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Kiba smiles down at her.

"No." Rini sits up rubbing her eyes. "Where did Naruto go?" she sleepily scans the room.

"He just left a few minutes ago. He also told me… about that jutsu, or at least the basics of it." Kiba stares at her a bit worried.

"I see." Rini stares at the ground with shaking eyes.

"Can I ask why you didn't tell me?" Kiba looks at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"It's not because I didn't trust you." Rini shakes her head slightly. "I… I just… didn't want to admit that it exists. Let alone that I made it." She shakes with fear cling to the blankets tightly.

"Then it doesn't." Kiba places his hand over hers. Rini glances over at him with misty eyes. "Once Lady Hokage wakes up we'll have her declare it a forbidden jutsu and sealed away. Think you can wait until then?" he smiles gently at her.

"Yeah." Rini leans against his shoulder feeling better.

"Things will get better, I promise." Kiba leans his head against hers lovingly.

"Right." Rini snuggles into his shoulder.

They are now in the middle of summer with the village half way done. Rini is now out of bed and using wood style to help rebuild houses. The sun seems to shine every day yet a cloud hangs over everyone's heads with Tsunade still comatose and a man named Donzo has taken her spot as Hokage, at least until she wakes up, and has declared Sasuke a rouge ninja that should be killed on site. Rini has held her info to him close to the chest waiting for the right moment to out him.

The morning is sunny with a slightly cool breeze as men are working on buildings. As they do that kids are running around the camps playing.

"Hey! I brought lunch and drinks for everyone!" Rini stets a tray down on a table.

"Thanks. We could use a break." The men place the tools down.

"Take your time." Rini chuckles as they start grabbing the food.

"These are good." Kiba takes a sandwich.

"Shouldn't you be delivering letters?" Rini turns to him teasingly.

"Just finished." Kiba takes another bite with a prideful smirk.

"Well aren't you quick on your feet." Rini laughs playfully.

"Rini Izumi." An Anbu lands in front of them.

"Yes?" Rini stares at him a bit coldly.

"Lord Sixth Hokage would like you to accompany him to the Kage summons." The man looks at her through his raven mask.

"Why Rini?" Kiba stands in front of her protectively.

"It's okay Kiba." Rini gently places her hand on his arm.

"This doesn't smell right to me." Kiba snarls glaring at the masked man.

"I'll be fine." Rini smiles hugging him.

'Rini?' Kiba is confused but keeps a porker face as he hugs her back.

"Oh right!" Rini goes into her bag. "Give this note to Shikamaru for me? He asked me for one of Grandpa Nao's Shogi strategies. I think he's tired of loosing to me." She laughs handing him the paper along with her locket.

"Sure thing." Kiba heads off with the note.

"Ready to go?" the man glances at Rini.

"Ready." Rini finishes tying her headband around her neck.

The two of them head for the out skirts of the villages new wall gate. As they do that Kiba looks around for Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba heads into the salvage tent.

"What's up Kiba?" Shikamaru stares at a table organizing photo's found in the wrecks.

"Rini said to give this to you." Kiba hands him the note.

"For me? Why would…" Shikamaru opens the note then freezes.

Note: Go to the elders with EVERYTHING! *Butterfly on the right corner*

"What's wrong?" Kiba begins to worry.

"Did Rini say anything else? Anything at all?" Shikamaru panics.

"Well actually…" Kiba thinks back.

-Flash Back

'Find me.' Rini whispers in Kiba's ear while giving him a hug.-

Shikamaru quickly dashes out of the tent with Kiba not far behind. He only stops for a moment to grab seven scrolls from his tent. From there he grabs Sakura and Sai, finding out Naruto is heading to the summons for Sasuke's sake with Kakashi and Yamato. They all rush as he fills them in heading for the village elders.

"Donzo… he really did all this?" an elder looks over one of the scrolls glancing over at the young ninja.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nods with a serious expression. "Rini got all this from Pain before he crossed over."

"How can we trust this then?" an elder slams his hands on the table.

"He gave it after promising to trust in Naruto and was about to crossover, he had no reason or motivation to lie." Sai interjects.

"Sai… are you truly willing to consent to these being true?" an elder glances over at him.

"I can't speak against him as you've seen the curse mark." Sai clenches his fists. "But I truly believe in ALL that is written there." He stares at them with true anger in his eyes.

"Shikamaru, gather as many ninja as you see fit and head out for the summons." An elder glances over at him. "We will send word about this order and remove him as Hokage."

"Yes." Shikamaru nods.

"Also, Donzo's words can't be trusted there for he SHALLN'T be taken alive." An elder stares at all of them seriously.

"Right." The others nod as they get ready to head out.

'Rini… hold on. Hold on where coming.' Kiba clings to the silver butterfly.

"You will be staying here for now Rini Izumi." Donzo smirks at a tied up and gagged Rini in a dark room.

'This bastard.' Rini glares at him.

"Now, now no need to look like that." Donzo chuckles. "You only have to stay in this hidden room until after the summons after that… we'll be getting to know each other back at the Order." He grins evilly then walks off.

As the door closes Rini is stock in a dark room with hardly anything around. With her sight diminished Rini closes her eyes to sense around.

'No Anbu, well I guess even a sadistic monster would follow the rules to an extent.' Rini chuckles to herself still scanning in her Sage Mode. 'Yes! Plants!' she finds some ferns near by.

"It's a good thing I've never needed hand signals to control plants." Rini smirks revealing her firefly-green eyes.

The plants slowly grow creeping over to her. When they finally reach her she commands them to undo her hands. Once free she changes her eyes back to normal as she heads for the door.

Hearing the ciaos echoing down the halls, Rini runs as fast as she can to the fighting. As she reaches the Kage meeting room she finds Donzo with the other Kage along with a black haired guy she recognizes as Sasuke standing next to a man wearing an orange swirl mask. A red haired woman stands along side them with two other men; one with a large sword and white hair while the other is tall with orange hair.

"All of you should bow down for the new world." The orange masked man demands in a deep voice.

"I don't think so!" Rini quickly takes a kuni off of one of the ninja ripping the mask off the man revealing Donzo's face.

"What's the meaning of this?!" a long dark-brown haired guy about Rini's age turns to Donzo.

"Yes Donzo. Please do explain." Rini smirks. Donzo grits his teeth. "Explain how you manipulate the Leaf council in exiling the Uchiha clan then convinced that same clan to attack. Not to mention kidnapping me for a jutsu that can KILL Jinchuuriki." She steps forward.

"What?!" The others turn to him ready to fight.

"You rotten brat!" Donzo goes on the attack along with his clone and two men.

Sasuke blocks his attack. "You used my clan! You destroyed us!" he glares furiously with his Sharingan.

"You used all of us!" The Kage glare at him blocking his men and clones.

"I leave the fighting to you three." Donzo glances at them then jumps off.

"DONZO!" Sasuke chases after him with the three others right behind him.

"You ruined our master's plans girl." One of the men stares blankly at Rini.

"I stopped him from tearing the lands apart." Rini blocks their moves.

The fight goes on for a bit nearly tearing the room apart. The two Anbu are killed along with the clone being destroyed. Sasuke, injured, returns to the room dragging Donzo's body while the orange haired guy carries the glasses girl and fanged guy.

"So you beat him huh?" an old man, the Tsuchikage, glances over at him.

"I need a medic ninja to treat my team." Sasuke ignores him dropping the body.

"I can take care of their wounds." Rini heads over to them.

"Wait." A red haired guy about Rini's age, the Kazekage, stops her. "What are your plans Sasuke? What will you do now that Donzo is dead?" he stares at him with a cold and serious expression.

"I'll heal then take my revenge on the Leaf Village." Sasuke smirks coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rini glares at him.

"My clan was eliminated and the Leaf Village did NOTHING. They deserve to be-" Sasuke stares coldly with furry.

Rini slaps him a cross the cheek staring furiously. "They did nothing huh? They deserve death?" she glares. "THAT Village has done EVERYTHING to protect you! Even now Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of them are trying to eliminate the bounty on your head and bring you home safely!"

"What right to do you to talk? Who are you anyway?" Sasuke glares at her touching his red and slightly cut cheek.

"Rini Izumi. I came to the Leaf Village two years ago and… I understand more than you think." Rini holds her ground. "You left like an idiot because you drowned in revenge and power. Upset that Naruto is stronger than you." She taunts a bit. Sasuke grips his fists. "You think being an Uchiha means your better than an orphaned no clanned Jinchuuriki? I have news for you it's BECAUSE of what he's gone through that Naruto is better than you! But if you need a better reason for it… then how about the fact he's the FOURTH HOKAGES SON!?"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widen with surprise.

"How do you know that?" a brown haired woman, the Mizukage, turns to her with surprise.

"It's not like it's that hard to see." Rini smirks. "I mean you looked at that mountain everyday and you never realized Naruto looks a lot like him?"

"Naruto is…" Sasuke whispers staring at the ground.

"So stop this Sasuke." Rini's face lightens. "Come on. It's time to finally come home Sasuke." She reaches her hand out for his.


	10. Chapter 9

**[Truth 9]**

Rini slaps him a cross the cheek staring furiously. "They did nothing huh? They deserve death?" she glares. "THAT Village has done EVERYTHING to protect you! Even now Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of them are trying to eliminate the bounty on your head and bring you home safely!"

"What right to do you to talk? Who are you anyway?" Sasuke glares at her touching his red and slightly cut cheek.

"Rini Izumi. I came to the Leaf Village two years ago and… I understand more than you think." Rini holds her ground. "You left like an idiot because you drowned in revenge and power. Upset that Naruto is stronger than you." She taunts a bit. Sasuke grips his fists. "You think being an Uchiha means your better than an orphaned no clanned Jinchuuriki? I have news for you it's BECAUSE of what he's gone through that Naruto is better than you! But if you need a better reason for it… then how about the fact he's the FOURTH HOKAGES SON!?"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widen with surprise.

"How do you know that?" a brown haired woman, the Mizukage, turns to her with surprise.

"It's not like it's that hard to see." Rini smirks. "I mean you looked at that mountain everyday and you never realized Naruto looks a lot like him?"

"Naruto is…" Sasuke whispers staring at the ground.

"So stop this Sasuke." Rini's face lightens. "Come on. It's time to finally come home Sasuke." She reaches her hand out for his.

A couple days later the snow falls gently as Shikamaru and his team show up at the summons with Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. As they rush in all the Kage are chatting.

"Lord Kages! We must talk with you about Donzo!" Shikamaru bows to them.

"Screw that!" Naruto interest. "Donzo is Akatsuki and has been using Sasuke!" he stares at them furiously.

"We know." The Tsuchikage nods. "We also learned to the eight tails is alive and not with the Akatsuki."

"Really?" Sakura sighs with relief.

"Yes." The Mizukage smiles over at them. "The price on Sasuke's head is gone. The Uchiha clan has suffered enough due to Donzo. Besides he did save us Kage."

"Sasuke did?" Naruto's eyes widen with surprise.

"What about Rini?" Kiba nervously glances at them. "She's a Leaf ninja Donzo kidnapped." He shakes nervously.

"Rini is fine." Gaara approaches them. "She's down the hall treating Sasuke's wounds." He points to a doorway.

Kiba darks off with Akimaru and Nao close behind. Sakura and Naruto follow after him. When they reach the room they find Rini finishing up fixing Sasuke's bandages.

"R-Rini? What are…" Naruto points to her.

"What in the hell are you wearing?!" Sakura points to her unusual clothes; a blue strapless belly shirt along with a blue mini skirt.

"Oh well…" Rini blushes. "My clothes were pretty shredded during the fight and the Mizukage was the only one with extra clothes." She places the bandages away.

"I rather like it." The fang guy places an arm over Rini's shoulder. "Isn't it sexy?" he winks at her.

"Suigetsu, move your arm." Rini sighs pinching his hand.

"Oh come on beautiful, can't you just give me a chance?" Suigetsu rubs his red arm.

"I already told you that I have a boyfriend." Rini shouts him a look.

'Rini, I'm glad she's safe.' Kiba gives a small smile then glances at her hands. 'Those are… rope burn.' His eyes burn with furry.

"And who is that?" Suigetsu flirts.

Kiba grabs Rini's hand pulling her off. Rini struggles to keep up with him.

"Kiba where are we going? Listen if you're mad let's talk. Kiba!" Rini struggles to keep up. Kiba just keeps going with Rini unable to see his face. "Listen to me!" she pulls herself free.

Kiba quickly pins her against the wall, her hands at her side. He leans his body in close still hiding his face, her locket dangling off his neck. Rini can see his whole body shaking.

"You're right I'm angry, but not at you." Kiba whispers in a trembling voice.

"Kiba?" Rini glances over at him.

"You're a medic ninja so you stay in the village most of the time. Then I'm a track, so I'm out a lot and come back pretty beaten up." Kiba continues to tremble not looking at her. "You… you always smile and make jokes when I come back no matter how tattered I am. But… I've also seen your hands shake." He remembers different times he was in the hospital.

'I thought I'd gotten better at hiding it. I guess not.' Rini's eyes shake remembering herself.

"I never… really understood what you felt. At least not until this mission." Kiba tightens his fists on the wall. "Not knowing what happened to you. Not knowing if Donzo had hurt you or…" he grits his teeth. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for always making you feel like this."

Rini hugs his back gently. "You're right that I get scared but… but you made a promise and have always kept it. That's why I can always smile." She whispers to him.

Kiba finally lifts his head enough to see her face. Rini gives her usual soft smile to reassure him. Kiba's face softens with relief staring into her sky-blue eyes getting lost in them as always. The two of them slowly close their eyes leaning in close.

"There you two are." Sai comes around the corner waving.

'Not again.' Kiba leans his head against the wall a bit irritated.

"What's wrong Sai?" Rini, flustered, moves out from Kiba's arms.

"Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight." Sai points down the hall. "Sakura would like help with their wounds."

"Alright." Rini starts walking down the hall.

Sai gives his usual smile then turns to find a glaring Kiba. "Is something wrong?" he seems confused.

"You still have no idea how to read a mood huh?" Kiba snarls with an eyebrow twitch.

"Was I interrupting something?" Sai looks at him puzzled.

"Forget it." Kiba sighs with defeat walking off.

Meanwhile in a large room, Sakura is treating Naruto's wounds. Rini comes in as Karin is bandaging Sasuke.

"Why in the world did you two do this?" Kakashi sighs glancing at the two beaten up guys.

"Don't be too hard on him." Rini stands in the door way. "He needed to face Naruto in order to break some of the hold Donzo had on him." She smiles happily.

"Donzo's hold? What do you mean?" Yamato glances at her confused. "And what's with your outfit?"

"I can explain on the way back to the village." Rini sighs heavily.

They all head out later that day with Rini explaining all she can. Sasuke and the other three fill in some of the blanks where they can.

"So Sasuke was brain washed?" Kakashi glances over at the stoic young man.

"That's right." Rini nods. "And because he protected the Kage and they don't know how far back it goes he's been cleared off all charges." She adds with a bit of a smile.

"So you were such an idiot that you were manipulated." Naruto laughs pointing to Sasuke.

"Shut up idiot! I'm still smarter and more skilled then you." Sasuke hits him over the head.

"What did you say?!" Naruto turns glaring at him.

'It's like no time has passed.' Sakura smiles softly at the sight of them.

"By the way…" Rini has an eyebrow twitch. "What did you do in that village that they through us out before resting or getting me a new outfit?!" she stares furiously at Naruto.

"W…well… this and that." Naruto backs up slowly.

"Leave it alone for now." Yamato has a sweat drop over his head. "We'll be back at the village later on tomorrow."

"I can't believe I'm returning in this thing." Rini flushes with embracement.

"I still like it." Suigetsu winks at her.

"You're opinion isn't valid." Rini continues walking.

'Returning to the village huh?' Kakashi glances at the bickering and laughing group of young Shinobi. 'Who would have thought we would ever return like this to the village again?' he smiles under his mask.


	11. Chapter 10

**[Truth 10]**

They all head out later that day with Rini explaining all she can. Sasuke and the other three fill in some of the blanks where they can.

"So Sasuke was brain washed?" Kakashi glances over at the stoic young man.

"That's right." Rini nods. "And because he protected the Kage and they don't know how far back it goes he's been cleared off all charges." She adds with a bit of a smile.

"So you were such an idiot that you were manipulated." Naruto laughs pointing to Sasuke.

"Shut up idiot! I'm still smarter and more skilled then you." Sasuke hits him over the head.

"What did you say?!" Naruto turns glaring at him.

'It's like no time has passed.' Sakura smiles softly at the sight of them.

"By the way…" Rini has an eyebrow twitch. "What did you do in that village that they through us out before resting or getting me a new outfit?!" she stares furiously at Naruto.

"W…well… this and that." Naruto backs up slowly.

"Leave it alone for now." Yamato has a sweat drop over his head. "We'll be back at the village later on tomorrow."

"I can't believe I'm returning in this thing." Rini flushes with embracement.

"I still like it." Suigetsu winks at her.

"You're opinion isn't valid." Rini continues walking.

'Returning to the village huh?' Kakashi glances at the bickering and laughing group of young Shinobi. 'Who would have thought we would ever return like this to the village again?' he smiles under his mask.

The next day they find the new gates waiting for them. Sasuke stands in front of the gates unable to move forward.

'After all this time… can I really enter?' Sasuke grips his fists staring at the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto grabs his arm. "Time to tell everyone you're back." He gives his goofy grin pulling him along.

"H-hey you idiot!" Sasuke almost trips entering the village.

"Wait for me you two!" Sakura laughs happily running after them.

'Who would have though we'd see this sight again?' Kakashi watches the three of them run in.

"I'll leave with Sasuke and the others to have them vetted." Kakashi motions towards a different rote.

"See you later then." They wave them off happily.

"Hey guys!" Ino comes running over. "Lady Tsunade! She's awake!" she joins them excited.

"For real!?" they all stare wide eyed.

"Yeah." Ino nods happily. "She wants to see you guys now." She points to her house.

"So that's what happened at the summit." Tsunade finishes a bowl of ramen.

"Yes Ma'am." Rini nods.

"Bye the way Rini… what's with that outfit?" Tsunade glances over at her.

"Please don't ask." Rini flushes hanging her head in shame.

"Well I think that's it for now." Tsunade glances at all of them.

"Right." They all nod smiling.

After leaving the meeting room they all go their own ways. Rini is happy to see her and Kiba's new house waiting for them. Nao and Akimaru rush in with their tails wagging.

"They seem so excited." Rini laughs watching them sniff all around.

"Well the place wasn't finished when we left so of course they're like this." Kiba hangs up his and Rini's cloaks. He freezes by the hooks as he stares at the outfit she's in.

"What are you staring at?" Rini flushes.

"Sorry. It's just…" Kiba rubs that back of his head looking away then glances over at her. "That outfit… it actually looks good on you." He looks at her with passionate eyes.

"R-really?" Rini plays with her hair happily.

"Yeah." Kiba nods walking over to her.

Kiba places his hand around her waist and tilts her head up with the other. Rini closes her eyes as she leans forward to kiss him. The two of them stand in their new living room with their arms wrapped around each other forgetting the world around them.

A couple weeks later Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo are cleared to walk around the village. The others are excited to have him back although him and the others are still watched closely. Sasuke soon realizes how Naruto must have felt all those years with the eyes on him.

The sun seems to shine brightly as everyone helps out around the village. Rini meets Naruto and some of the others at the main gate.

"Couldn't you have seen me off if that hot little number Rini?" Suigetsu flirts.

"I thought you guys might get hungry on the trip so I made snacks." Rini, ignoring Suigetsu, hands a medium sized bento over to Yamato.

"Thanks. This will defiantly help." Yamato places it in his back. Suigetsu pouts crouched down as Jugo gently pats his head.

"You just wanted to see us off." Naruto gives his goofy grin.

"That and this." Rini hands him a note.

"What's this?" Naruto looks over the envelop.

"A message from Jiraiya, he said to give it to you when I felt the time was right." Rini smiles warmly at him.

Note* You are just like your dad. Always keep your head up and keep moving forward.

"Thanks Rini." Naruto smiles softly staring warmly at the note.

"Naruto! We're heading out now!" Sasuke calls for him.

"Right!" Naruto places the note in his pocket. "See ya Rini!" he waves as he runs after the others.

"Stay safe!" Rini shouts through cuffed hands.

After seeing them off Rini walks through the still being built village. She finds it actually very peaceful with all the kids playing and laughter.

"Hey Rini." Shikamaru comes out from a shop.

"Hey Shikamaru." Rini smiles happily. "Meeting up with Choji?" she laughs glancing at the snacks.

"Yeah, we're just gonna chill for a while." Shikamaru laughs. "What are you up to?"

"Ino, Sakura, and I are looking over supplies to see what we need to get." Rini points towards the medical building.

"Well I'm heading this way." Shikamaru points down a different path.

"See ya." Rini waves heading off her own way.

The three of them go over all their supplies. They soon find that they are dangerously low for their village let alone all the others. It's decided for some of them to go gather herbs and other medicinal plants. Rini is voted on staying pout just in case her barrier is needed.

While their gone so is Kiba, doing food supply runs. She finds it odd to return to their new home alone with Nao. Rini lies on the couch staring at the ceiling with Nao lying on her stomach.

"It's been along time since we've been alone, huh Nao?" Rini pats the little fox. The black and white fuzz ball simply squeaks contently as she rubs behind his ears. "The house feels so empty with them gone." She sighs glancing over at an old photo of them.

Staring at the photo she smiles softly. 'It's okay, I can wait. Because…'

Nao greats Kiba home hours later. As he walks in he finds Rini asleep on the couch.

"I'm home." Kiba whispers softly into her ear.

He carefully picks her up in his arms carrying her to bed. After brushing her hair behind her ear Kiba leans down gently kissing her forehead before crawling into bed himself.

'Kiba's my home.' Rini, still asleep, snuggles into his chest.


	12. Chapter 11

**[Truth 11]**

While their gone so is Kiba, doing food supply runs. Rini finds it odd returning to their new home alone with Nao. After one particularly quiet day, Rini lies on the couch staring at the ceiling with Nao lying on her stomach.

"It's been along time since we've been alone, huh Nao?" Rini pats the little fox. The black and white fuzz ball simply squeaks contently as she rubs behind his ears. "The house feels so empty with them gone." She sighs glancing over at an old photo of them.

Staring at the photo she smiles softly. 'It's okay, I can wait. Because…' Rini's eyes slowly begin to shut.

Nao greats Kiba home hours later. As he walks in he finds Rini asleep on the couch.

"I'm home." Kiba whispers softly into her ear.

He carefully picks her up in his arms carrying her to bed. After brushing her hair behind her ear Kiba leans down gently kissing her forehead before crawling into bed himself.

'Kiba's my home.' Rini, still asleep, snuggles into his chest.

"Goodnight Rini." Kiba hugs her close as he closes his eyes.

Half a month has passed since Naruto set sail. Everyone keeps pretty busy with rebuilding the village and preparing for the coming war. Despite this cloud hanging over everyone keeps up the spirit.

The morning is peaceful with the sun shining and birds chirping. A simple morning, at least for the most part. Akimaru runs around the yard avoiding Rini and Kiba.

"Don't let him get away Kiba!" Rini chases after Akimaru.

"Got him!" Kiba grabs a hold of the fur on his neck. "Come… on… Akimaru! It's time… for you're… bath!" he pulls him over to a tub.

Akimaru digs his paws into the ground whimpering and struggling. After the two of them pulling for a while they finally get the big dog in the sudsy tub.

"F-finally." They huff holding him in the bath on either side. Akimaru grunts sitting in the bubbly water.

"Time for a good scrubbing, you filthy mutt." Rini drenches him with the hose satisfactorily.

Akimaru grumbles as they start washing him. While they wash the giant dog, Nao lies on the warm deck napping in the summer sun.

"This is your own fault boy." Kiba scrubs his back. "You should have taken your bath with Nao yesterday."

The large dog fidgets as they rub him down. Akimaru barks over at the napping fox, seemingly asking for help. Nao wakes up with an ear twitch to look over at Akimaru, but quickly lies back down after turning to face the house. Akimaru whimpers at this, as if he was abandoned.

"Reinforcements not coming, huh buddy?" Kiba laughs cleaning his paws. "Well you abandoned him yesterday so fair is fair." He rubs out all the dust from his fur.

"You're almost done anyway you big baby." Rini finishes scrubbing his ears.

After finishing his cleaning they wash him down with the hose. Once all the soap is gone Akimaru gets his revenge by shaking the water on to Kiba and Rini.

"Hey!" Rini tries to block the soapy water.

"Akimaru! Stop that!" Kiba looks at his wet clothes.

Akimaru barks with a wagging tail, pleased with himself. Seeing their wet and irritated faces his tail quickly goes between his legs as he runs over to the deck lying down near Nao glad they have to go out for the day.

"Well I would have had to change before heading out anyway." Rini shakes her wet sleeves.

"Oh yeah, your vetting is today." Kiba glances over at her.

"Yeah." Rini nods with slightly shaking eyes.

"You know… you don't have to do it." Kiba rustles his wet hair. "No one will doubt you as a loyal ninja."

"I know that." Rini laughs slightly. "And I am nervous, not about the vetting it's self but the memories that will be raised from it." Rini has a slightly sad smile as she touches her locket. "But it's something I need to do so I can truly say I'm a Leaf ninja." She smiles softly at him.

"You're so stubborn. You know that?" Kiba laughs smiling over at her.

"Says the guy that wouldn't stop asking until I moved in with him." Rini laughs happily.

The two of them laugh for a bit before heading off for the day. Rini, feeling better, walks through the ever changing village streets watching the workers and kids playing around the construction. People stop to wave and say hello to her as they work or walk bye. Rini waves happily.

"Alright allow me to explain what's going to happen." Yamanaka starts to explain sitting in front of Rini. "I will be using my jutsu to enter your mind and read past memories. But only up to you entering this world and Lord Hiashi is here to monitor you." He motions over to the Hyuuga eyed man sitting next to him. Hiashi gives a small head bow. "So if you need a break he'll pull me out."

"Right." Rini listens stiffly.

"Please don't be so tense Rini." Hiashi pores some tea. "This will go more smoothly if you are relaxed." He hands her the cup.

"Thank you." Rini sips the warm and nice smelling tea. "So nice." She breathes a relaxing sigh.

"Ready?" Yamanaka smiles softly at her.

"Yeah." Rini places down the cup.

"Then close your eyes and take a deep breathe." Yamanaka instructs ready to use his jutsu. Rini closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

'A garden?' Yamanaka looks around. 'Well everyone's mind scape is different.' He starts walking around the lush garden.

The garden has all sorts of flowers around. With all the green grass and a large veracity of flowers the large sakura tree stands out. Figuring that must be the memory core Yamanaka heads over gently touching the trunk.

-Memories:

'Daddy!' five year old Rini wraps her arms around his neck.

'Hi sweetie.' Mr. Izumi hugs her. 'What do you have there?' he looks at the paper in her hands.

'I got a gold star for my drawing.' Rini shows him the picture of a house and dog in the yard.

'You did?' Mr. Izumi looks it over. 'Then this calls for ice-cream.' He stands up with Rini on his back.

'Yay! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!' Rini cheers with a little head dance.

Some older kids push a seven year old Rini to the ground. 'No family will adopt a freak like you.' They laugh pointing at her.

Rini stares at the ground by their feet fiercely. The boys' feet are soon tied up by vines and tripped landing in the dirt face first.

'I don't need a family! I'm fine on my own!' Rini glares down at them with misty eyes sticking out her tongue before running off.

Rini cries in a little fort of hydrangeas with her knees covering her face. Mr. Nao approaches the fort with a small plate of snacks.

'Want to come out? I have cookies' Mr. Nao sits by the entrance.

Rini peeks her head out showing her tear stained face. Mr. Nao simply smiles kindly offering her some cookies. Rini gives a little smile coming out of hiding. Mr. Nao tickles her getting the sad little girl to smile again.

Fifteen year old Rini at her final winter Junior High Kendo tournament. She wins her match and their by winning the championship for her team.

'Very impressive.' A man approaches her. 'We could use talent like yours at Ouran.' He hands her a scholarship packet.

'Thank you!' Rini bows her head holding the packet and her trophy.

'You're going to Ouran girl!' her teammates surround her in a hugging circle.

'Rini.' A woman calls for her.

'Mrs. Belle!' Rini runs over to her. 'Where's Grandpa Nao? I can't wait to tell him! I got a scolorship to Ouran! And I won my match!' she smiles happily.

'Rini, I'm… I'm sorry. Mr. Nao… he…' Mrs. Belle places her hands on Rini's shoulders.

Rini's eyes widen with shock as she drops the trophy and packet. As they hit the floor Rini falls to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.-

As Yamanaka leaves her mind scape Rini falls over, fast asleep. Hiashi catches her then lies her down gently.

"How did it go?" Hiashi glances over at a teary eyed Yamanaka.

"The poor girl, she went through a lot." Yamanaka wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Should we wake her?" Hiashi glances at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"No let her rest for now." Yamanaka shakes his head slightly.

After waking up they pass her. Rini happily leaves then heads to help out where she can. While helping at the medical tent Tenten comes by inviting Rini, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shiho for a girl's night out.

Later on that night they are joking around at Barba Q. They all have some juice and tea just chilling out with one another. As the girls are doing that on one side of the restaurant the guys are on the other. Rini stares at all her friends laughing and joking around.

-Flash Back:

'I don't need a family! I'm fine on my own!' seven year old Rini glares with misty eyes, sticking out her tongue before running off.-

'I never believed that even then.' Rini laughs to herself enjoying the moment.

"Hey! What are you girls all talking about!?" A drunken Tsunade comes stumbling over to them. "Talking about the boys you like?" she sits with them.

"We were just talking about old times." Sakura smiles with a small laugh.

"Is that so?" Tsunade chugs some water. "You girls are so lucky to have each other." She smiles goofily at them.

'I wonder how long she'll last.' Rini watches Tsunade nervously.

After a couples hours they all decided its time to go. Each of them goes their own way. Kiba takes Rini's hand wanting to go star gazing at their spot for awhile. Sitting on the hill top, Rini gazes at the stars while the wind blows through her hair.

"So peaceful." Rini sighs happily. "I guess when the war starts… we won't get to enjoy this anymore." She gazes down at the quiet village.

"That's why… I wanted to this here." Kiba goes into his pocket.

"Do what?" Rini turns to him confused.

Kiba pulls out a small ring box with a simple silver band inside. "When this war is over I want to start a family with you and to always be your home." He places the ring on her hand.

Rini, unable to speak, simply wraps her arms around his neck nodding with tears of happiness rolling down her face. Kiba holds her close grinning ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 12

**[Truth 12]**

Kiba takes Rini's hand wanting to go star gazing at their spot for awhile. Sitting on the hill top, Rini gazes at the stars while the wind blows through her hair.

"So peaceful." Rini sighs happily. "I guess when the war starts… we won't get to enjoy this anymore." She gazes down at the quiet village.

"That's why… I wanted to do this here." Kiba goes into his pocket.

"Do what?" Rini turns to him confused.

Kiba pulls out a small ring box with a simple silver band inside. "When this war is over I want to start a family with you and to always be your home." He places the ring on her hand.

Rini, unable to speak, simply wraps her arms around his neck nodding with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Kiba holds her close grinning ear to ear. The two of them stay at that hill top for awhile not wanting the moment to end.

A few weeks later Rini is staring at her ring in a daze at the medical tent. The others continue to move things around ignoring her dizzyingly happy face.

"You know it's not going to walk off your hand if you look away." Ino laughs setting down a box.

"Was I staring?" Rini breaks free of her daze a bit flustered.

"Big time." Ino nods teasingly.

"Give her break Ino." Sakura joins them. "She just got engaged, she's allowed to be a bit spacey."

"Thanks Sakura." Rini smiles over at her.

"Alright, I'll leave the love drunk Rini alone." Ino laughs getting one more playful jab in.

"Hey! Rini, Ino, Sakura!" Shikamaru shouts.

"Yeah!" They call over to him.

"Lady Tsunade needs us!" Shikamaru motions for them to follow him.

The girls leave with him to Tsunade's office. When they get there they find Kiba and Hinata are already inside.

"You needed us Lady Tsunade?" Rini stands with the others.

"Yes." Tsunade nods from her desk. "I would like you six to take the last boat of refuges to the island we have set aside in-between the land of Fire and Lightning." She hands them a map. "After you have done that meet us at the Village hidden in the Clouds to be assigned to your units."

'So it's finally time, huh?' Hinata glances at the ground.

'This is it.' Kiba grips his fists slightly.

"We understand Lady Hokage." Shikamaru nods looking over the map.

"I will see you six there." Tsunade nods to them.

"Right." They bow then head out.

The six of them board the boat with the villagers. As they sail off Rini watches her village slowly fades away from sight. The others watch as well taking deep breathes to prepare for what's to come.

Life on the ship is fairly quiet. They run into some choppy waters but other than that things are quiet and smooth sailing.

A month passes before they finally reach the island. Everyone gets off safely excited to see friends and family are safe. Rini is grateful to be on land, never really did well off of land.

'Thank goodness, land.' Rini falls to her knees with her eyes spinning. Nao nuzzles her hand giving it a few licks.

"You okay Rini?" Kiba kneels down patting her back.

"I-I'll be fine." Rini pants.

"Rini and Kiba? What are you guys doing here?" calls a familiar voice from behind them.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Rini sits up glancing up at their confused faces.

"What you two have a mission here?" Sasuke lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kiba nods. "We're dropping off some refuges from the Leaf." He helps Rini up.

"How about you guys?" Rini still looks a bit pale from her seasickness.

"We stopped for a few days to restock, but got stock due to bad weather." Sasuke points towards their ship with a sigh.

"That makes since." Kiba glances over to it.

The four of them walk for a while until they reach the inn where they are all staying. The others are already there catching up. Suigetsu is pouting in a corner with Jugo comforting him while Karin seems to be kicking on him.

"Rini!" Sora waves happily.

"Sora!" Rini runs over to the group.

"Rini tell me it's not true." Suigetsu has tears rolling down his face as he places his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me you're not really engaged."

"Wait engaged!?" Naruto turns to her surprised.

"Hey you guys could have waited for us to tell them." Rini glances over at her friends.

"Sorry. We couldn't help it." Sakura and Ino rub the back of their heads with their tongues out of playfully.

"Congratulations you two!" Guy smiles with a thumb's up.

"Yes congratulations." Yamato smiles happily at them.

"Thanks." The two of them flush slightly smiling happily.

"While we're here you should check out some of the shops to see if you like any of the kimonos." Ino winks.

"Well before that I… I had something to ask Yamato." Rini flushes glancing at him and then the ground.

"Ask me? What is it?" Yamato looks at her confused.

"Well… I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." Rini starts. "I… I was hoping you would do it."

"Me?" Yamato points to himself surprised. "Are… are you sure about that? What about Kakashi? Or Naruto?"

"Kakashi is a bit… well… he's more like an uncle." Rini explains. "And Naruto I'm planning to ask to be sort of like my best man." She smiles happily.

"Wait really?" Naruto turns to her with widely shocked and exited eyes.

"Yeah." Rini nods. Naruto grins cheerfully.

"So what made you choose me?" Yamato still seems confused.

"Well I've really only been apart of team Yamato and we both can do wood style. Which kinda makes us Chakra kin. Don't you think?" Rini smiles happily at him.

"Well in that case I'd be honored." Yamato smiles happily with a small bow.

"Well if you picked them for those then the two of us better be your brides' maids." Sakura winks playfully.

"Of course." Rini laughs.

All of them sit up talking for a while. After hours of checking up, the girls head out to look at a few shops. Rini does find a curtains pattern she likes but decides not to get it at that time, what with a fight about to break out.

The next morning all of them see Naruto and them off. Once they leave a few days after them as to make sure that they don't run into their ship on the way.

In a few days they find them selves on the shores of the Cloud Village. The others watch as the land grows larger and the sounds of drums begin to pound in their hearts.

'This is it.' They all stare at the land with a serious expression on all of their faces.

'Mom. Dad. Grandpa Nao. Asuma. Jiraiya. Watch over all of us okay? Keep us safe. And watch us win!' Rini clings to her locket.


	14. Chapter 13

**[Truth 13]**

"So what made you choose me?" Yamato still seems confused.

"Well I've really only been apart of team Yamato and we both can do wood style. Which kinda makes us Chakra kin. Don't you think?" Rini smiles happily at him.

"Well in that case I'd be honored." Yamato smiles happily with a small bow.

"Well if you picked them for those then the two of us better be your brides' maids." Sakura winks playfully.

"Of course." Rini laughs.

All of them sit up talking for a while. After hours of checking up, the girls head out to look at a few shops. Rini does find a curtains pattern she likes but decides not to get it at that time, what with a fight about to break out.

The next morning all of them see Naruto and the others off. Once they leave a few days after them as to make sure that they don't run into their ship on the way.

In a few days they find them selves on the shores of the Cloud Village. The others watch as the land grows larger and the sounds of drums begin to pound in their hearts.

'This is it.' They all stare at the land with a serious expression on all of their faces.

'Mom. Dad. Grandpa Nao. Asuma. Jiraiya. Watch over all of us okay? Keep us safe. And watch us win!' Rini clings to her locket.

'Keep an eye on us Asuma and Third Hokage.' Shikamaru glances up at the clouds.

Once they land all of them go to the camp set up. They unload their things along with supplies. Nao and Akimaru stay by the duck, keeping watch over everyone.

"Rini!" Calls Kankuro standing in front of the medical tent.

"Yeah?!" Rini pauses with a crate in her arms.

"The Kage want to see you!" Kankuro points to the main building.

Rini hands her box over to Sakura then follows him. Kankuro leads her to a large meeting room at the very top of the building. Inside they find all the Kage, aside for the Tsuchikage, and head samari sitting at a round table.

"You wanted to see me?" Rini bows her head to them.

"Yes." The Mizukage nods. "We understand that you have a unique outlook of a few people." She looks over her file.

"I guess so." Rini glances at all of them a bit confused.

"The truth of the matter is that I would like your opinion on Kabuto." Shikaku steps forward with a file in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Rini turns to him still unclear of what's going on.

"In your world you were able to see him more than any of us and in different views than we could. So I was wondering if you can think of what his strategy will be." Shikaku hands the folder over to her.

"I see." Rini looks over the file. "I… I don't know if I can tell you anything important." She tightens her grip around the folder.

"Anything you can tell us might be helpful." Shikaku places his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Rini." The Mizukage stares at her seriously along with the others.

"Well… for starters he has no memories of his own. All he's known for a long time is being a servant of two masters, but now both of them are dead." Rini starts to explain. "Know that he's had to take on a new role he's unstable, well not that he was very stable to start with."

"What about strategies? What will he do?" The samari stares at their map board.

"He'll defiantly use the Reanimation Jutsu. But… I doubt he'll have as much control as Orochimaru did." Rini ponders.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade lifts an eyebrow.

"Well… the best way to describe it is like Shogi. There are different type of players; strategists, aggressors, and manipulators." Rini counts off with her hands. "Orochimaru, although crazy, was a strategist. He kept a cool head and always thought five steps a head and understood his limits. While Kabuto is a mix of the other two; he loves to use his pieces to force us to move in certain ways and he also finds every player expendable. He'll summon too many of them and a great deal of them will be used to force our hands." She explains.

"That makes since." The Raikage places his hand under his chin.

"But then how do we take him down?" The samari ponders stroking his beard.

"Well it might be better to make him an aggressor. As long as he's not thinking straight we'll have a better chance of grabbing him or taking him out of play." Rini suggests. "But then again he might become more dangerous in that state." She ponders. "I'm sorry I'm not very helpful am I?" she sighs heavily.

"No that's more than we know before and can help the others." Shikaku shakes his head slightly. "You did very well Rini." He gently pats her head. Rini smiles slightly at this.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" Rini turns her attention to the Kage.

"No." The samari shakes his head slightly.

"As you said he'll use the Reanimation as his main attack form." The Mizukage starts. "It would be best… to have a jutsu of our own that could possibly break his. Something that would be used to demobilize and in away drown body in chakra." She stares at Rini a bit worried.

"You want me to… to repurpose that jutsu." Rini's eyes shake slightly.

"If you don't want to we won't force you Rini." Tsunade has a soft expression.

"I don't like the idea of using it. But…" Rini clenches her fists. "But if I can use it to free those being used then I will." She nods with a ready to go expression.

"You're very brave Rini." Tsunade smiles softly at her.

"I do have a request though. After this war is over please declare it to be an illegal jutsu so no one uses it again." Rini pleads.

"We can agree to that." The Raikage nods.

"I'll take you to get all the info on the jutsu." Shikaku motions to the door.

Rini follows him to the basement lab where they have gathered all their info. Unable to read the old kanji, Rini gets help from Shikaku.

It takes a couple weeks for all the Shinobi to gather and be separated into units. In that time Rini stays at the lab learning all she can about Reanimation jutsu and possibly away to stop it.

Finally it is time to get their new head bands and separate into their units. Rini ends up in the Special unit along with the Inuzuka clan, Hyuuga clan, and the Yamanaka clan. Kiba comforts her after they learn about Yamato being taken. She's saddened to learn of Yamato's capture yet tries to remind herself that they'll get him back.

Everyone stands with their unit waiting to hear from Gaara before heading out. As they wait to hear from him fighting breaks out in the groups. Not too surprising since everyone was rivals and enemies not to long ago.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Rini whispers to Kiba.

"Like what?" Kiba rubs the back of his head. "We were all on opposite side up to a few weeks ago. They just need to get it out of their systems." He glances at all the fights.

"Yeah but…" Rini stares at all of them a bit worried.

As they watch the fighting it looks as if it is escalating quiet a bit. Before Rini can jump in to try and stop it sand balls explode to separate all of them. After that everyone's attention heads for Gaara up at the top of the building.

"For war and power Shinobi have been pinned against each other. And in that hate I was born. Lost in the shadows I hated the world and wished its destruction." Gaara begins.

'Gaara.' Rini's eyes shake slightly as she remembers episodes she had watched.

"One Shinobi saved me! He called me his friend and pulled me out of the shadows!" Gaara points to himself. "We were enemies and he cried for me!" he glances down at all the soldiers. "For those that have felt the same pain there can be no hate! Sand, Cloud, Leaf, Mist, Stone, and Star! We have all felt the pain of the Akatsuki's attack! For that there are NO MORE villages only SHINOBI! This war is to protect that friend! If you still hate the Sand after this then come face me! But for now we are one!"

"Yeah! For freedom! Let's do this!" They cheer.

"All those that feel the same follow me! Let us protect this world!" Gaara stands proud and ready to fight.

'Well said Gaara.' Rini smiles proudly and ready to go herself.


	15. Chapter 14

**[Truth 14]**

As they watch the fighting it looks as if it is escalating quiet a bit. Before Rini can jump in to try and stop it sand balls explode to separate all of them. After that everyone's attention heads for Gaara up at the top of the building.

"For war and power Shinobi have been pinned against each other. And in that hate I was born. Lost in the shadows I hated the world and wished its destruction." Gaara begins.

'Gaara.' Rini's eyes shake slightly as she remembers episodes she had watched.

"One Shinobi saved me! He called me his friend and pulled me out of the shadows!" Gaara points to himself. "We were enemies and he cried for me!" he glances down at all the soldiers. "For those that have felt the same pain there can be no hate! Sand, Cloud, Leaf, Mist, Stone, and Star! We have all felt the pain of the Akatsuki's attack! For that there are NO MORE villages only SHINOBI! This war is to protect that friend! If you still hate the Sand after this then come face me! But for now we are one!"

"Yeah! For freedom! Let's do this!" They cheer.

"All those that feel the same follow me! Let us protect this world!" Gaara stands proud and ready to fight.

'Well said Gaara.' Rini smiles proudly and ready to go herself.

Everyone heads out behind Gaara. Unit five ends up in the forest area fighting White Zetsu. Rini nails quiet a few of them. They try to attack from behind but Kiba and Akimaru take them down.

Hinata and Neji fight side by side taking as many of them down as possible. The others fight with all they have as well. Many Shinobi tire after hours of fighting with no end insight.

"I've had enough!" Rini's eyes switch to firefly-green as she pulls her sword from its sheath on her back. "Sage Earth Style! Stone Spikes!" she pierces the ground with the sword, causing stone spikes to rise from the ground taking out the White Zetsu.

Her eyes return to normal after she makes sure no more White Zetsu are rising from the ground. Huffing slightly she places the sword back in its sheath.

"Alright! Everyone too low on chakra help those seriously injured to a medical tent!" calls a big boned cloud ninja. "The rest of you follow me to the shore line!" he motions to head out.

"Yes captain!" They all nod.

Rini along with others hop off heading for the shore line. As they get there they find many White Zetsu along with reanimated ninjas.

'A-Asuma.' Rini freezes for a moment when she sees one of the ninja is Asuma.

"Come everyone! They need our help!" Unit fives captain jumps in.

"Right!" The others jump in as well.

Rini regains her composure then joins in the fight. She pulls out her sword and begins to cut down White Zetsu. While fighting she ends up back to back with a Stone ninja with dark skin and white hair.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this. But if you have something to stop them now would be the time to use it." He strikes down some of the White Zetsu.

"I do have something but I'm not sure if it'll work and it takes a few minutes to get ready for it." Rini strikes down a few of them.

"I'll cover you. Get it done." He takes out a few more with Zetsu kuni.

Rini closes her eyes focusing on her blade. As she opens her eyes again they are glowing firefly-green and her blade is glowing the same color. After that she fights a risen Leaf ninja with long white hair.

The guy blocks her movements. Rini keeps up her guard waiting for an opening. Finally she knocks the kuni out of his hands then stabs his heart. As she hits he dissipates like paper in the wind.

As she gets ready to put the sword away a smoke screen surrounds her. Shortly after flames chase the smoke lighting it up quickly. As Asuma moves into the smoke; he finds that no one is there. Feeling someone behind him he blocks the attack.

"You've gotten faster." Asuma pushes her back with his kuni.

"I had to, couldn't let others protect me forever." Rini stands with her sword ready.

"I can't stop my body movements. But I would like to remind you to strike fast and true." Asuma strikes at her.

"I will." Rini pushes him back, fighting back her tears.

Rini and Asuma clash weapons quiet a few times. After a few misses Rini is finally able to hit him from the back all the way to the heart. As Asuma fades away Rini can no longer hold back her tears as her eyes return to normal. While trying to wipe them away she has some gray strings wrap around her neck causing Rini to drop the sword.

"We meet again you three." Kakuzu laughs staring down at Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with Rini in his clutches.

"Rini!" Ino shouts seeing her struggling to breathe.

"You took out our best fighters and now I'll take one of yours." Kakuzu starts strengthening his grip.

"I don't think so!" Shikamaru throws a kuni cutting Rini free.

Rini falls into Choji's arms gasping for air. Seconds after her being freed Ino and Shikamaru head in to fight Kakuzu. Tenten wipes out his black creatures leaving just him on his own. Shikamaru has him in a shadow hold.

"Let me finish him off." Rini takes a hold of her sword heading over to them.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Ino glances over at her.

"Oh yeah." Rini's eyes shift to firefly-green and the sword surrounded by her chakra. "Tell Orochimaru high." She stabs him in the chest.

"You… will never… win." Kakuzu fades away.

After he is gone Madara appears wearing his orange mask. He summons a great statue to attack everyone then vanishes with the few of the gold and silver brothers' ninja tools. As the statue attacks Rini places a protective barrier around many of the men.

"S-sorry. I… couldn't… protect more… of them." Rini huffs with her eyes returning to normal as the barrier releases.

"No you did what you could." The cloud ninja places his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get back to Gaara and the others." Shikamaru grips his fists trying to ignore the bodies. "We'll be needing you Rini." He runs to her.

"Right." Rini places the sword away standing up slowly.

"No way, you need to rest." Kiba gently grabs her arm, holding his waist.

"I'm alright." Rini places her hand on his. "I haven't taken any chakra pills yet and Ino can heal my injuries along the way."

"Then I'm coming with you." Kiba flinches with pain at his side.

"No way." Rini catches him. "You're chakra levels are too low and your hurt. Stay here for now alright? We'll be meeting up again soon." She stares at him lovingly.

"Stay safe." Kiba reluctantly sits down.

"I will." Rini kisses his cheek.

Rini, Shikamaru and the others leave to rejoin Gaara's unit. Once there they work on taking down the reanimated Kage. It takes a few hours but they are finally able to send them back to the after life. As the last one dissipates Rini finally collapses from exhaustion. Shikamaru catches her letting her rest in a tent while others keep watch.

Not to long after that fight Naruto and the others join in. Everyone keeps up the fighting, trying to ignore the deaths. Rini keeps sending the reanimated back to the after life.

Snow is now covering the ground. This makes it harder for others to remain unseen. Yet the allies have found that the Zetsu are unable to travel through the frozen ground nor can they send messages that way. They also found that a man with a white mask is the one giving the Zetsu their power.

During one fight Rini is knocking a few Zetsu out as Jugo is stabbed with a chakra blade, causing him to fall to the ground. At the same time Sora is knocked out by the man in the white mask.

"Stop! You!" Rini knocks Sora out of his hands. "I will… wait you're…" she starts changing into sage mood yet stop when she senses his chakra.

"Something you won't tell anyone." Kabuto has his snake headed tail wrap around her, biting her neck. "Take the boy to Madara!" he yells over to the man. He simply nods then heads off.

'What… what is this? I… I can't move.' Rini drops her sword unable to lift even a finger.

"You must be confused." Kabuto snickers. "The poison in these fangs are a paralytic. I want the joy of killing you for myself." He pulls out his kuni.

Right before Kabuto can strike a different kuni cuts her free. Sasuke catches her as passes out.

"Wait!" Rini bolts up in a bed huffing. "I… don't feel so good." She covers her mouth ready to puke.

"Hey there, no getting up too quickly." Tsunade instructs laying her back down.

"Lady Tsunade what happened? Where am I? What's going on with the war?" Rini clings to her lab coat. "And what are you wearing?" she takes a better look at her clothes.

"First off I'm usually called "Doctor" not "Lady." And this is the hospital you've been at for the last couple of days with a fever." Tsunade places her hand on her forehead. "And feels like it's not gone yet."

"Fever?" Rini seems confused.

"That's probably my fault." Calls a familiar voice.

Rini turns and tears up as she sees who it is. 'G-grandpa Nao?' she stares in disbelief as she sees him in a wheel chair.

"Rini? What's the matter?" Grandpa Nao stares at her worried.

"This… this isn't right." Rini wipes her endless tears. "G-grandpa Nao died three years ago." She shakes unable to stop her tears.

"Three years?" Grandpa Nao seems confused. "How old do you think you are dear?" he stares at Rini.

"I'm nineteen." Rini hicks.

"That must have been some dream." Grandpa Nao wheels over to her. "Please believe me. This is real my dear." He places his hand on hers.

'He's warm. I shouldn't be able to feel anything in a dream, right?' Rini glances at him still unsure.

"Hey you're up." Calls some familiar voices.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata come over hugging her. Or at least girls that look like them.

"You had us so worried." Ino wipes away some tears.

"It's all Grandpa Nao's fault!" Sakura points to him. "If the old man had told his secretary to bring her to the hospital BEFORE saying he's in here Rini WOULDN'T have collapsed!" she lectures.

"But… I couldn't have known she'd faint." Grandpa Nao pouts.

"Come on now. You can't blame him." Calls another familiar voice.

"Oh Yamato." Grandpa Nao glances over to him. "Rini this is Yamato, he'll be my successor for my businesses." He motions over to him.

"Hello there." Yamato gives a small head bow.

'I don't understand this. They all look familiar yet are dressed like… like my old world.' Rini stares at all of them still confused. 'Even my old Joiner High uniform.' She glances at a mirror seeing she's dressed in hers as well.

"Alright everyone leave for now." Tsunade shoes them off. "It's time for Rini to rest."

"Alright." The girls sigh reluctantly leaving.

"I'll take you back to your room Mr. Nao." Yamato moves the wheel chair.

"Alright then." Grandpa Nao nods. "I'll see you later Rini." He waves to her.

'Is this real?' Rini waves to him. 'It can't be. Can it?' she stares at her hands then glances at her reflection.

Rini fights it for awhile yet time passes by her. Soon it's spring with Rini changing at Ouran for the first time. She sits by the window with Kiba next to her. Kakashi is their home room teacher.

"Man this place is stuffy." Kiba loosens his tie as they walk down the halls.

"Well you didn't have to take the scholarship along with me." Rini laughs. "You could have gone with the others." She glances over to him.

"Yeah but if I did that then who'd keep an eye on you?" Kiba places his hands behind his head.

"Who says I need looking after?" Rini walks a head a bit flustered.

Time passes before them. Rini and Kiba become a couple in their second year of high school during a dance. Yamato takes over Grandpa Nao's work. And through out it all Grandpa Nao stays strong.

"Congratulations you two!" Everyone cheers and claps with a cake in front of them.

"I told you one of these years I'd get you a cake." Grandpa Nao sits next to Rini on her left.

"Yeah it just took until high school graduation." Rini laughs.

"Come on don't pick on him." Kiba cuts the cake. "Let's eat." He hands her a slice.

"Alright." Rini smiles happily about to take the plate.

'Rini!' Calls a familiar voice. Rini freezes looking around and finds a white light door behind her. 'Rini wake up! Come on! Wake up!' calls Naruto's voice.

Rini knocks the chair over staring at the light. Rini stares at it unsure of what to do. She turns to the others only to find them fading away into dust. As she wakes up she finds Naruto holding her.

"Hey there, slow breathes now." Naruto sits her up.

"What… what happened?" Rini places her hand on her forehead. "The last thing I remember is Kabuto and…" she tries to think back. "Yamato! Yamato is being used! He's the man in the white mask! You have to save him!" she clings to his tattered jacket.

"Hey now we already now." Naruto tries to calm her down. "The fights over. Along with the war." He smiles gently at her.

"The war's over?" Rini stares at him confused. "What happened?" she looks around to see the broken and dead lands in front of her.

"We have someone that'll explain it all to everyone." Naruto helps her stand up.

Rini is brought to where the Kage are to meet a man. The man looks a bit like a demon yet his eyes are too gentle to ever be seen that way. He introduces himself as the Six Paths Sage and then explains his story along with his mother's and his sons. After him, Sasuke and Naruto tell everyone what happened.

Six Paths Sage explains what happened to all of them. He tells them while in the dream cocoons they were given the perfect dream, although they'll never be able to remember it. A few do try to with no provable, although they all do feel a sense of peace.

Before returning to the spirit world the Six Paths Sage brokers a deal between the ninja and beasts. Sora, having survived the fox chakra pulled from him, volunteers to become the two tails Jinchuuriki. After that he restores the lands to their former glory, full of life and chakra.

Ninja that had been guarding the Feudal Lords sadly report that they are dead. Most likely Tsukuyomi had the Zetsu do this so her power couldn't be challenged. The older Kage take on the rule as Feudal Lords, handing the rains down to a younger generation. Kakashi reluctantly takes on the role as Hokage, saying he'll do it until Naruto is ready to take on the role.

Later on that spring at the Moon Island in the Land of Waves. Yamato fixes his collar then knocks on a door. Rini opens it stepping out in her wedding kimono; white with sky-blue butterfly's starting on the bottom right corner fluttering up to the left shoulder and her hair is put up with light-purple hydrangeas in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Yamato smiles happily at her.

"Thank you." Rini flushes going to reach for her now gone locket. Remembering its lost Rini saddens a bit.

"I have something for you." Yamato pulls out a wooden butterfly wing necklace. "I know it can't replace what is lost but I thought you might like it. Kiba is already wearing the other half." He places it around her neck.

"I love it, thank you Yamato." Rini gives a soft smile placing her hand over it.

"Shall we go?" Yamato holds his arm out for her hand.

Rini takes his arm walking with him. Once at the hall all eyes are on her as she walks up to Kiba and Lady Tsunade. During the ceremony Rini and Kiba almost forget to say "I do" entranced by the other and the moment.

At the party after words Rini and Kiba are taken apart for quiet a few photo's with friends. Rini has a lot of them with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Kiba is mostly pulled in by Naruto and Sora. When throwing the bouquet Hinata is the one to catch it.

Later on that night the two of them head up to their sweat happily. Kiba pickers her up princess style half way there twirling her around in the room, Rini laughs holding on tightly to his shoulders. She kisses him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Are you really ready for eternity together?" Rini teases staring into his eyes.

"Nothing could scare me off." Kiba stares at her lovingly as he kisses her.


End file.
